


Growing Pains

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Party Will Happen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Mistakes will be made, Multi, Overprotective Sugawara Koushi, Panic Attacks, Poor babies trying to help each other through life, Probably more ships that tagged, Slow-ish burn, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Big Brother, Tanaka and Noya are a force of Chaos, Teru/Tetsu Tuesdays, Terushima Yuuji Deserves More Content, Terushima Yuuji is a Disaster Bi, Throuple, Tsukki is a Salty Hoe, Wholesome, anxiety is a thing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: Sugawara has a baby sister and that baby sister is YOU!The boys at Karasuno are all super protective of their senpai's sister which leads to some issues.Tying to navigate finding your own way and establishing boundaries with your friends and family can be tricky but when you throw in a guy they don't approve of into the mix it can turn out to be a little hellish.Bonding over your nerdy backgrounds you find yourself drawn to side of Terushima the boys did not get to meet.He's not perfect but he's fucking adorable much like yourself.Your best friend Inuoka Meiko and her boyfriends try their damndest to help you around the prying eyes of your friends at Karasuno.Chaos seems to follow
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/ OC, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. They Were All "WHOOSH! BAM!" And You Guys Were All "Not On My Watch!"

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY! Welcome to Teru/Tetsu Tuesdays! I also have a Kuroo fic that I intend to update on tuesdays but this fic will be updated on tuesdays as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chaos!!
> 
> I just really love Terushima and I think he deserves a slow-ish burn bc like he's absolutely a disaster bi and maybe a lil bit of a hoe but he's such a sweet dork too so like....

~Your POV~

"But why can't I go," you complained, "NIIIIIIII-CCHHAAAANNN!" Koushi crossed his arms not wavering in his resolve. "(N/n)," he started. "I don't care if you don't get to play at all I want to be there in case you even do get in for like a second. You're my big brother! You always support me for my theater things," you complained. "Yeah, because you're almost always the lead roll," he countered. "So you wouldn't support me if I wasn't a lead a roll," you asked feigning being hurt to lead him to get to your point. "No- of course I would still," he started and you straightened up dropping the pout. 

He caught onto what you had done and bit his cheek. "Not cool," he said. "Come on. But do you at least get my point," you pleaded. "Just let her go," the other players nearby snapped annoyed. "She's been at this all month," Daichi said. "Fine! Fine! But you stay with Kiyoko and Yachi," Suga caved. 

"YEEESSS," you shouted pulling your fists into you side before punching them out and jumping up to koala hug your big brother. "You are such a pain in my ass," he sighed and ripped you off setting you on the ground. "Love ya nii-san," you said grinning from ear to ear. He made a heart with his hands before breaking it over his knee and flipping you off. You stuck your tongue out. "I'm going to meet with Meiko! Bye guys," you called back waving as you couldn't fight the smile off of your face. 

You finally got him to cave. It had been forever since you got to go to one of his games and it was the last year you would both be in the same school. You ran over, spotting your best friend Inuoka Meiko. The older sibling of Inuoka Sou from Nekoma High School. The first year had purposefully chosen Nekoma High School to spite his sister. They had lived about thirty minutes from either school and she had come to Karasuno for its arts program. 

"You're late," she noted. Long, straight, light brown hair had been dyed a dark mahogany that was almost black. Warm tawny eyes stood out with the darker locks. She was a bit intimidating even if she looked adorable in her school uniform. She was taller than you by a good four to six inches and you knew making her wait was almost always a death sentence. "I-I know what you're going to say! But! I finally got Koushi to crack," You exclaimed excited. Her scowl softened. "You want to stop to celebrate," she asked. You nodded smiling wider. 

She may have still seemed moody and annoyed to the untrained eye but this was Meiko's way of being excited and supportive. She had always been super guarded, but with enough patience she wasn't too tough to read. 

~~~~~

"And then! In the midst of sobbing profusely he went all ! WHOOSH! And then I got it! That was what Ryu and Noya meant by tall hair!!!! And that's when it got really fucking crazy! So I called them both on the discord and that's where the rest of you from the study group caught in," you explained. "I'm still not watching shounen," she insisted. "COME OOOOONNN," you complained stuffing the rest of your food in your mouth. "I am perfectly content with my shoujos and k-dramas," she stood her ground. Despite your excitement bubbling up in your volume Meiko held a firm hold on her tone. While you were loud, excitable, and peppy; she was reserved, innate, and sullen in appearance.

"Hey," A voice called. You smiled waving back to the boy, using your puppy-like (e/c) eyes. He was hot. "Hello," you chirped politely. "No," Meiko had insisted wrapping an arm around your shoulders, dragging you away. "He was cute," you pouted. "He was only targeting you because he thought you'd be easy," she dead panned. "You can't know that for certain! Besides! What's wrong with something casual," you protested. "Aside from the fact that your brother will legitimately murder me? Nothing," she said. "But you always go off about how you want to die," you pointed off. "In a blaze of glory, not the hands of a high school volleyball team," she insisted. "Okay, okay. Fair point," you agreed.

~~A Few Days Later~~

"I saw you checking out that guy at Fukurodani. The setter," you teased. You had been watching the spring play offs with Meiko and Yachi from the front of the stands. The two of you had broken off to go stop at the bathroom and were on your way back now. It was your only time to ask her. "I was not checking him out. We're friends. I was rooting for him," she said. You hummed skeptically as a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. 

"Hey didn't you say you finished Ouran," she asked. You jumped up remembering one of the few shoujos she had recommended that you didn't hate.

She had successfully distracted you by sending you into a passionate rant about the show you had just binged. "And that french bitch was gonna kiss kiss, catch these fucking hands," you said. You hadn't realized you were even that loud until a voice cracked up nearby. "KISS! KISS! FALL IN LOVE," a boy shouted out proudly. You whipped around and locked eyes on the only person close enough as he continued to laugh. Bleached eyebrows to match the longer blonde fluffy hair over the dark brunet undercut. He had pierced ears and the his warm ups looked like he was part of a team. ... So fit. Probably all hot and muscular. 

"You watch Ouran Host," you asked jumping up excited. "No, (Y/n) don-," Meiko called after you, but it was too late. You had rushed over to introduce yourself. "Hi," you greeted. "Hi," he greeted matching your level of excitement. "Dude! Have you read it," he asked. "No! I'm still behind in like a million other mangas! Hunter to start, and Tokyo Ghoul, and My Hero, and Dr. Stone. I did finish Demon Slayer," you thought aloud. You looked up to see his warm brown eyes had completely lit up and he started to passionately geek out with you over anime. 

~~~~~

"-But like Your Lie In April was actually so fucking good. Like I definitely cried. I'm not going to lie," he defended. "I don't want to cry! I there's been so many tears," you insisted laughing. "But it's so worth it," he insisted. "I knooow," you complained. "Sugawara! Ass over here now," Meiko called mad. "I'm in trouble," you said looking at the boy wide eyed. He laughed at you reaction. "Nice to meet you," you shouted and ran over to Mei. You heard the boy call over and you glanced back before you were tugged away.

You joined Yachi at the edge of the stands and realized you never even got the boys number. "Daaaammmnn iiiittt," you complained. "What's wrong Sugawara-san," Yachi asked you. "I was talking to this really cute boy and I totally didn't ask him for his name or number," you complained. "Thank god. It was like having two of you," Meiko complained. You stood in the stands and pouted talking with Meiko who had reassured you that she would make it up to you with food which lifted your spirits. 

You looked back out at the team and waved down at your brother. "I don't get how you two are related at all," Yachi noted. "We've been saying that our entire lives," you laughed. You jumped up spotting the other side. "Dude! Dude! Dude! Look. Their number one," You said excitedly and whacked Meiko's arm. "Oh holy shit. You're kidding me," she muttered. You looked to see the boy you had been talking to with the rest of Johzenji's team. "He's the guy that hit on Kiyoko-san," Yachi said and shot him a glare. "Oooo. So the guys don't like him already," you thought aloud. 

Meiko suddenly receded. You looked to see her step back. "What's wrong," you asked. "Uh- just- it's fine," she tried to brush off. "I'll be back," she said. "I'm going after her. Sorry Yacchan," you called and ran after your friend. You weaved through the crowd. "Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry! My bad," you shouted as you pushed through the sea of human beings to get to Meiko. 

You grabbed onto her arm. "I told you I'm fine," she snapped. She suddenly felt to be eight feet tall. You cowered back a bit at the venom in her words. "Clearly you lied," you argued in a small voice. You had lost all of your courage. No matter how hard you were fighting to remind yourself it was just Meiko the sharp tone cut past all your defenses, shutting you back to that time of being a scared little kid. Meiko's expression softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's my brother," She said taking your wrist and picking up her pace again.

~~~~~

"Baby-Suga," Kuroo greeted. "Hi," you said a bit startled Meiko slipped past. "Is Sou-kun okay," you worried. "He's going to be alright, Sunshine," Kuroo reassured, "Nothing Angst-Queen can't handle." "Hey," Kenma greeted. "Is that the new metal gear," you asked. Kenma nodded as you prompted him about the game. His face lit up as he rambled on about it. 

"HEY! HEY! HEY! (N/n)-chan," Bokuto greeted walking over from where Meiko had just headed. "Bo-san! What are you doing here," you asked as he pulled you into a hug. "I was with Akaashi but he sent me back this way," Bokuto shared, "Shouldn't you be cheering on your brother?" "I was but Meiko looked really worried so I didn't want to leave her on her own," you explained.

"And this why you will be forever dubbed as Sunshine," Kuroo said with a pout that let you know he found your strong sense of loyalty heart warming. You giggled at his reaction. "We can take care of Meiko. I'll send Akaashi to walk her back later. You should get to support you brother," Bokuto suggested. "It was a panic attack wasn't it," you worried. Kuroo nodded quietly. "Hey Bo can you walk her back," Kuroo asked looking up from his phone as it went off. "For sure," Bo chirped excited, "You want to stop for anything on the way?" You shook your head no.

You walked in silence for a bit. "You know, Mei-chan didn't mean to snap right," Bokuto asked. You nodded, "I know. It's jus- still hard to shake." You chuckled as Bokuto pulled you into a hug, "I know kid," he said. He let go and you continued walking. "Hey, what's your opinion on throuples," he asked curiously. "As long as communication is good and everyone's on the same page it's not much different from a regular relationship right? Why," you replied. "No reason," he said quickly. "You're a terrible liar Boku-san," you pointed out. "Am not," he said defensively. "So you did lie," you jumped up pointing at him. "Ah- no," he said starting to get flustered. You sighed in defeat, "I won't push it... for now." Bokuto sighed in relief. "But one day," you added to keep him on his toes.

You walked into the opening for the bleachers and turned. "Kou-KOUSHI," you shouted running to the railing. He was playing. You brother whipped his head up from his spot in the rotation. "GIVE EM HELL NII-CHAN," you shouted. He smiled back proudly and nodded before the play started. You rushed back up to Yachi and Ukai's friend. "Where's Meiko-san," Yachi asked. "She's with her brother and a couple of friends. He's going to be okay," you reassured. Yachi sighed in relief. "DUDE! Johzenji is absolutely insane," Yachi exclaimed before recapping the crazy play style of the opposing team.

"MY BAD," Tanaka's voice shouted from the court. You turned back to see what was going on. He must have spiked it out. The boy you had been talking to was up to serve. He threw up a jump serve and slammed it across the court. "WOAH," you exclaimed leaning forward against the railing. A smile tugged on your face as he jumped up and shouted super excited about the point from his serve. "Kiyoko's calling me back down," Yachi said and darted through the bleachers.

You stood, eyes set wide to take in as much as your brain would allow. The excitement and drive to win was almost palpable in the air. Johzenji's team was almost like a whole team of Hinatas with a bit more experience. Each and everyone one of them not only worked with each other but also seemed to be competing at the same time. They're play style was wild, unconventional, and attack driven. Watching the boys adapt to it was enthralling. It was almost like they were in the exact position they put other teams in.

Yachi ran back. She spoke to Ukai's friend about Kageyama. At least Koushi got to play for almost a full set. You screamed out as they pulled off a synchronized attack. Your heart sunk again, knowing Mei had missed the play. You turned, noting it had been a while since you left Meiko. 

You spotted her by the entrance and your jaw hung open seeing Akaashi pulling back from kissing her cheek. Although you were a bit surprised because of how Akaashi often looks at Bokuto so adoringly. She smiled softly saying something and waved him off. She turned and her face dropped seeing you. You just pointed at her. 

That little shit! 

How was she going to just not tell you!?

She was your best friend!

You tell each other everything!

"Explain yourself," you demanded rushing over. She started stammering. "Why didn't you tell me!? How long! That was adorable! You were all soft! Mei-chan," you exclaimed jumping up and shaking her excited. "I-uh- it's complicated," she said a bit quietly. "I'm being too loud aren't I," you thought aloud. You grabbed her hand. "Wh-what about your brother," she asked. "He just played like a full set. It's fine," you insisted. "No, no, no! (Y/n)! It's fine! Really! We can talk about it later," she insisted. You huffed. "Fine, but if you try to dart away I will be so mad at you," you said sternly.

You watched the rest of the game. Both teams continued to try to grow and adapt to the other. "Holy shit," Meiko muttered. "I know. Both of them are crazy," you noted. "That guy you were talking to gives off a totally different vibe when he's shit talking," Meiko noted. You nodded quietly as your eyes darted back and forth trying to follow the ball. 

~~~~~

You had managed to sit through another set before finally getting Meiko in a mostly secluded area. "So what do you mean by complicated," you asked. She started to fidget nervously. "You can't tell anyone. My parents don't even know. Okay? Sou doesn't even know," she said urgently. "Akaashi's a really sweet and responsible guy. But you know I won't say anything," you promised. "No 'cause it's not-.. it," she started but couldn't get the words out. Her cheeks were bright red. "O-Oh," you thought aloud putting it together. 

"What's your opinion on throuples?" 

"Is that why Bokuto asked for my opinion on throuples," you asked in a whisper. "HE WHAT," she demanded. "Did you think that I would judge you," you asked trying to keep the hurt out of your voice. You didn't want to make her feel guilty for anything. "I-I don- it's kinda- it's not real-," she stammered. 

"Are you happy," you cut off. She nodded. "And they treat you well," you asked. She nodded again. "Then that's all I care about," you said and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're not weirded out, or questioning-," she started. "You're my best friend! As long as you're happy and safe, I don't give a shit," you laughed off. She gripped onto the hug tightly. 

"Your parents definitely can't know about this," you agreed. She chuckled a bit laughing into you shoulder. "If you need a cover you can count on me for anything just give me some sort of heads up so I can play along," you promised. "Thank you," she said. She pulled apart wiping her eyes. "Let's go congratulate your brother before they go back to the place they're staying," Meiko said. You nodded walking her back to the main hall. "Bokuto is a horrible liar though," you noted. She laughed, "Tell me about it." You smiled seeing her eyes light up as she talked about her boys.

~~~~~

You found the boys outside. "NII-CHAN," you shouted and took off in a sprint. You jumped up and nearly tackled him in a hug. He laughed catching you. "I'd catch you too (Y/n)-chan," Noya and Tanaka said. You felt Koushi's arms tighten and you knew he was death glaring his teammates. "O-or not," Noya exclaimed. "Definitely not," Tanaka shouted. 

"What was that bullshit you were spewing earlier," you asked letting go of your brother. "How was I supposed to know Kageyama would receive with his face," Koushi asked. You laughed shaking his shoulders, "Nii! That was so fucking cool!" "Language," he cut in. "Sorry," you said quickly and continued, "They were all "WHOOSH! BAM!" And you guys were all "Not on my watch!" And then that synchronized attack!? KOU!!!" 

He laughed at how you rambled excitedly, as always. "You still want to go look for that captain of theirs," Meiko asked. "What," the boys asked over-protectively. "YEAH," you exclaimed grabbing Meiko's wrist and rushing back for the the doors. "(Y/n)! Wait," Koushi called after. "I'll call you later nii-chan," you shouted back. 

~~~~~  
~Terushima's POV~

"But if she was that girl cheering for her brother then he's on Karasuno. So, all we have to do is find Karasuno and she'll probably be with them right," Bobata asked. Terushima hummed to himself rolling the ball of his tongue piercing across the roof of his mouth. A nervous habit he had picked up since getting it. 

"Okay, yeah that makes sense, but what if she isn't with them," Terushima asked. "Well, we can't miss the ride into town. Even if they don't give you her number if we can find out whose sister, Futumata can work his social media magic and find a site you can dm her on," Bobata laid out. Terushima nodded hyping himself up. 

He was going to have to face Karasuno after just losing to them. He could bite down his pride for that though. There's was just something about her he couldn't shake. So, he was going to at least try and if he failed, then he failed but at least he'd know he gave it a shot. Plus she had some really good show recommendations and he couldn't remember half of them.

He took a deep breath and spotted Karasuno hanging around the courtyard. "You," the baldy growled. "Good game," Terushima said trying his best to keep from egging them into an argument. He scanned their crowd and didn't spot the (h/c) ball of nerdy sunshine. "What do you want," the springy little libero asked, jumping up to force Terushima to look at him. "Just looking for someone," Terushima strained, "I think her brother might be one of your teammates." "Suga-chan," the two said looking at each other. "She's not interested," a voice said behind him. 

Terushima turned a bit agitated. He didn't appreciate them being so possessive or trying to intimidate him. He turned having to adjust his eyes down an inch to look at the silver haired setter. "Says who," Terushima asked failing at hiding his frustration. "Says her big brother and her boyfriend," the setter said wrapping his arm around one of the guys who had been on the sidelines the whole time. Terushima looked over feeling a mix of shame, guilt, and annoyance. 

"I guess I misread the conversation. My bad man," Terushima said walking off. "You assholes better win or I'll be pissed to have lost to a bunch of losers," Bobata said before jogging to catch up to the brooding Terushima. "Sorry man," Bobata said smacking his back. Terushima shrugged muttering, "It's whatever. I don't fucking care enough to be pressed. I'm more annoyed we lost, just when we were starting to take it seriously. We'd have crushed those crows."

~~~~~

"Come on dude. You had one conversation," Futumata said as they all sat in his room. Terushima had been in a funk since they left. "I said I'm fine," he insisted picking at his sweat pants, as they watched the show he had been zoning out on. The whole thing had just rubbed him the wrong way. She seemed like such an honest and gentle person and he was so sure she had been flirting. But she had a boyfriend the whole time? In a weird sense he felt kind of betrayed. Something about it just felt wrong and off. 

"I'm just annoyed we have to go back to school now," he lied. "You're an awful liar," Bobata said. "Who said I'm lying," Terushima countered. "I did. I said you're lying," Bobata countered laughing. "Well, you're wrong," Terushima said sticking his tongue out. "Okay, I may be wrong, but would it make you feel better to know we got an invite to a halloween party in Tokyo," Bobata asked. "That might make me feel a little better," Terushima admitted.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

"Damn. He just... disappeared huh," you muttered on the train back to your house. "Okay, so... I might have asked Akaashi to invite him to the Halloween party," Meiko noted. You whipped your head over to look at her wide eyed. "You were just so happy and excited talking to him. I had to," she shrugged off, "Besides your sulking face is annoying." "You're the bestest best friend in the whole world! I owe you my very existence," you exclaimed wrapping her in a tight hug. "Stop being weird," she complained. "Let me give you affection because you deserve it and you're kind and amazing," you started. "Oh my god! Shut up," she said trying to hold back a laugh, "You are so obnoxious." "I love you too," you said proudly.

"What are you going as," you asked. "Bokuto wanted to do the Sexy Power Puff Girls," Meiko strained. "Oh my god that is amazing," you exclaimed. "He wanted to be Bubbles," she sighed. You doubled over cackling. "Wait! Can I put his hair in pigtails," you pleaded. "You're going to have to ask him," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You think I won't," you asked excited. "Unfortunately, I know you will," she sighed. 

~~~~~

You just hung up the call with your brother after going in depth about his game and how you were incredibly proud of him. You flopped back on your bed exhausted. You had put your social dial at max all day but it hadn't been too much natural socialization. Aside from speaking with Meiko and that Johzenji captain. Everything else was trying to make sure others were okay, getting swept up in the game, and hoping not too embarrass your brother too much. 

You glanced at Your Lie in April and tossed it on your list. You hopped over to scan through your list and flicked through three shows you have yet to finish. Despite your efforts you, instead, restarted Naruto for the fifth time. 

Your laptop started ringing. You groaned and pressed answer call. "Whhaaatttt," you complained. "SUGA-CHAN," your fellow second years shouted. "I'm tired and grumpy. What do you want," you pouted staring at your tv. "Why are you grumpy," Enno asked laughing. "I meant to start a new show or finish another one but I'm just rewatching Naruto," you explained. "Then stop rewatching it," Kino said as if it were that easy. 

"Oof you're in the rewatch rut," Noya asked. "YES! I am! I had like a million new suggestions today and I don't know where to start. Because I want to watch a new one but then I feel guilty because I haven't finished like three or four other shows so I just replayed Naruto. I was going to rewatch hunter but then I remembered I'd probably cry at how not traumatized the boys are," you shared. "I don't- I'm not even going to bother," Kino muttered. "Guys. Go to bed," Daichi's voice reprimanded. "Sorry Daichi," they all apologized. 

A few seconds passed and Tanaka asked in a hushed voice, "So what the hell was that about looking for Johzenji's captain earlier?" "Well, you see Ryu, when you get older your body will start going through changes," you started teasingly. "Ewwwwwww you wanna hit that? But he's such a fuck boy," Noya complained. "I'm with them for once," Enno agreed. "Wh- Chikara! You're supposed to be the reasonable one! I will tell you're girlfriend you're being a fart," you complained. "He was literally hitting on Kiyoko, kind of aggressively if I might add, just the other day," Enno shared. "Okay, well with me he was super nice and geeked out over anime and we compared lists," you countered. 

"If you're that desperate you could date one of us," Ryu noted. "You know that will literally never happen," Enno pointed out. "I'm trying to be as gentle as possible about bro-zoning you guys but you don't seem to get gentle," you pointed out. "You're still talking to us, so there's still a shot," Noya declared. "Pathetic," Narita said. "Why don't you go back to cuddling your boyfriend," Ryu said. "Suck my dick," Narita countered. "Babe," Kino grumbled annoyed. "Sorry, Hisashi," Narita said softly. "You guys better win tomorrow. Go to bed," you said chuckling.


	2. A Dork and His Hostage

~Your POV~

"So you're hosting the party on mischief night," you asked Akaashi as you helped him set the food out. "You sound a lot like Mei right now," he said, taking note of the judgement in your tone. You smiled proudly, hearing him call her by a nickname she reserves only for close friends had lit that fire of pride in your chest. "What," he asked with the same expressionless face. "I just can't believe you dick heads kept me out of the loop for so long," you shrugged.

~~~~~

"Keij," Mei called walking out. She held out the headband with the reddish, pink bow. Akaashi just glared at it in disdain. "Without it you're just wearing a cropped pink sweatshirt, with moe sleeves. Before you say it, obviously the black skinny jeans too smart-ass. Jus- Put it on. You know I'm not good at pulling Kou out of the emo mode and if you don't fucking wear it we both have to deal with it," she said. Akaashi sighed in defeat and you noticed him check Meiko out while she put the headband in.

You watched Akaashi's face with a teasing smirk as his eyes followed the click of her heels. You could see him mentally undressing her and smacked his arm. "Am I not allowed to check out my girlfriend," he asked flatly. "I may be cute and wholesome in appearance but I know bedroom eyes and undressing eyes when I see 'em," you sang. "You made her the costume," he asked. You nodded proudly. 

A simple green dress with a sweetheart neckline, held up by halter straps, and a pleated skirt. She had added a chunky black belt in the center, black fishnets and black pumps, along with some simple black jewelry, and a black and green smokey eye to compliment the jade fabric.

"Thank you," he smirked. "Akaashi," you scolded smacking his arm again. He whacked the excess of his sleeve at you. You had always managed to bring out a more childish and competitive side out of the setter if Mei was around. When she was with them the pressure of being babysitter lifted from his shoulders. "Bokuto! Are you almost ready! I wanna see," you called out. Not a moment later Bokuto ran out of the room.

The two blue bows you had put in his hair to separate the, slicked up, white and black locks remained in place. "What do you think," he asked. He had black jeans and baby blue converse. He had a button down of the same baby blue, tucked loosely into his jeans with the half of the top unbuttoned to show off his well defined chest. 

"So, legs and arms," you said pointing to Mei, "Cleavage," you said pointing to Bokuto, "And abs," you finished pointing at Akaashi. They looked at each other as if just realizing it.

You burst into a fit of giggles. "You guys look amazing. The hottest throuple in all of Tokyo," you declared. Meiko and Akaashi blushed furiously as Bokuto pumped a fist into the air proudly, "Hell yeah!" He kissed both of them on the cheek causing the two introverts to relax before Bokuto rushed off to help finish setting up.

"You think that guy's going to show up," Bokuto asked. You shrugged toying with the sleeves of your own costume. "I don't know," you admitted. "Do you want him to," Bokuto asked. "Maybe," you shrugged and got back to work. "So, yes," Meiko deadpanned. You pouted at her teasing you about this crush you had developed. The door swung open. Kuroo. No one else but him entered the apartment that way.

You looked over and laughed seeing he had dressed himself up as ketchup and Kenma as mustard to match Kenma's hair. "Morning-after version of Breakfast at Tiffany's and Sexy Powerpuff Girls? Nice, nice," Kuroo noted. "If only I'd committed to the ear plugs instead of the earrings," you noted. "A dork and his hostage," Meiko fired. Kuroo just flipped her off.

"Yukie is on her way! Original costume got ruined, so she made a quick one and is apologizing for being late. Kaori is still trying to wake up Konoha. He fell asleep while she was getting ready," Bokuto shared. "Of course," Akaashi noted unsurprised

"Balcony is set up for you to hide," Mei interrupted. Kenma nodded saying a soft, "Thanks." "How the hell did Sugawara let you of the house in that," Kuroo asked. "I slept over Meiko's," you admitted. Kuroo erupted into a fit of laughter. "Of course you did," he thought aloud. "I have shorts on! It's not like it's just the blouse. I mean, granted, you can't see the shorts, but they're there," you insisted pulling up the side. "I believe you," he laughed. 

His laughter halted for shock. "What the fuck are those, Sunshine," he asked pointing to the nude heels. "She was barefoot," you defended. "How do you own stilettos with how over protective those crows are," he demanded. "She hides everything at my place," Meiko shared.

"Problem child," Kuroo said. "I will tell Tsukki you like him," you threatened. "Nooo, that'll start a whole thing with Kenma too and there's not even anything there," Kuroo complained. 

"I thought you and Kenma broke up," you said quietly. "It's complicated," Kuroo noted scratching the back of his neck. Bokuto just quietly handed a drink over. "Kou," Meiko reprimanded. "But he needs it Mei," Bokuto insisted with puppy dog eyes. She tilted her head and Bokuto pouted as his hair drooped. You giggled at their interaction. A lot of times Akaashi and Meiko seemed more like Bokuto's parents than like they were all dating.

~~~~~  
~Terushima~

"Come on dude. Let's just, get your mind off the girl. It was one conversation. There will be tons of hot girls- and guys!- in Tokyo," Bobata insisted. Terushima nodded hyping himself up. "You're right. You're right! Yeah! I wish Futamata wasn't stuck babysitting though," Terushima noted. Bobata chuckled, "Yuuji! Just have fun!" "Alright! Alright, hag," Terushima said, laughing at the grey wig and shitty old dress to go with Bobata's loafers and walking cane.

Bobata faked falling, as they stepped out onto the train platform, and he smacked the working red button to light up the letters on the piece of cardboard covering Terushima's torso as he pulled the string over his head. 

"I've fallen for you and I can't get up," Bobata teased. "I hate you," Terushima said unable to fight off the smile on his face. "I hate your fashion but you don't see me complaining. "You literally just complained," Terushima noted and looked down at his clothes, "Don't hate the drip man."

"Drip? You're wearing orange mom jeans," Bobata said. "Burnt orange! It's not like I'm a tangerine. It's halloween colors man," Terushima defended. "Mom jeans and a black button down," he asked, "And why the fuck do you keep cuffing your jeans. Like you have vans on it's not even like it looks awkward down or anything," Bobata insisted. "I wouldn't expect you to get the cuffed jeans my poor straight friend," Terushima placated. 

"I hate you," Bobata insisted. "Yet here you are. With me in Tokyo," Terushima noted, "Helping me get out of a funk." "I hope you find a hot guy and he's straight," Bobata said. "You're not a very good wing man, are you," Terushima teased.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

Yukie had shown up in a shirt that said "Error 404: Costume not found" A good quick fix. Kaori had finally managed to drag Konoha over, a good fifteen minutes after the party started. She was dressed as Lilo from Lilo and Stitch with Konoha in a Stitch onesie. "I'm so incredibly sorry," she started apologizing. 

You and Yukie had reassured her it was fine as the others were working on hosting. At least for the first half hour they hand planned on bringing drinks, and snacks, and information around and hopefully most of the crowd would be in by then and be able to find their own way.

"Still no sign of him," Meiko asked as you helped her pass out drinks. You shook your head, disappointed. She rubbed a circle in your back. "It's still pretty early," she reassured. "I'm... not gonna get my hopes up," you shrugged as you adjusted the teal sleeping mask on your forehead. "Hey, can you go see if Kenma needs anything. He hasn't popped his head in once," Meiko asked gently. You nodded and headed for the balcony.

~~~~~

You walked back in repeating the mental list of what Kenma had requested be snuck out. You walked to the kitchen and Bokuto grabbed you, pulling you over. "What," you asked worried, "I was just getting stuff for Kenma." "I'll handle it! He's here," Bokuto said. "Yeah he's on the balcony still," you said confused. "No! No, no, no, like HE he," Bokuto said nodding over. 

You lifted your eyes and spotted the captain of Johzenji dancing with someone dressed as an old lady. He cracked into a fit of laughter and the granny wig fell off revealing the other boy's hair.

You looked back at Bokuto with a beaming smile. "Oh my god he's here," you whispered excited. "Write down what Kenma wanted and go," he ushered quickly. You nodded vehemently and grabbed a pen and a post it note from the drawer and wrote down Kenma's snack order as quickly and neatly as possible. You recited it again to make sure it was right. 

"Yeah that's it! Thanks Bo," you said quickly and scooted over as they were trying to fix the wig.

"Hi! I'm a pro with wigs if you need help. Before high school I used be the head of the costuming departments for theater. I made both my costume and my friend's," you offered. 

Both heads whipped over to look at you. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend," the friend asked a bit abrasively as the guy you talked to stood frozen in shock just staring at your face in disbelief. You looked between them furrowing your brows confused.

A dry chuckle escaped you as you asked, "Boyfriend? I was not aware I'm dating someo- I'm sorry, what? What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" "We asked the guys from the Karasuno team about you," the friend said not seeming to believe you. "The setter with silver hair said he was your brother and the benchwarmer with the brown hair was you boyfriend," captain cutie said. 

Your blood boiled, "Those over protective idiots. I'm going to fucking murder them. No. I'm not dating him. Benchwarmer is Enno. He does have a girlfriend. It's not me though. Setter is Koushi my incredibly over protective brother. And I am so sorry if he gave you any trouble."

"He was kind of a dick," captain cutie said with a light hearted chuckle. "I'm so sorry. Also! I don't think we ever exchanged names," you apologized. "We did not," he said, "Terushima Yuuji and this is my buddy Bobata Kazuma." "Nice to meet you! Sugawara (Y/n)," you introduced. "Help me," Bobata pleaded. 

You laughed and took the wig adjusting it.

You pulled it on and set in place before noticing Terushima's sign said Life Alert. You burst into a fit of laughter putting it together, "That's so clever!" "Thank you. Made it myself," Terushima said dusting off his shoulders. 

"You said you made two costumes," Bobata asked. "Oh! Yeah. I couldn't find a replica of the mask that I liked or a blouse that was both accurate and fit right so I just said fuck it and made some prints and put it together myself. And Sexy Buttercup from the Sexy Powerpuff Girls trio, I made the base dress off of a sketch of a few different looks my friend liked," you shared. "You made both of those? Like by hand," Terushima asked impressed. "Well, by sewing machine, but yes," you said laughing.

~~~~~  
~Meiko's POV an hour later~

She hadn't seen the young Sugawara in a while and grew a little worried. She thought she'd come to hide and sulk by now. "What's wrong," Akaashi asked. He always seemed to know. "I was just, kind of expecting (Y/n) to come hide back here by now," she admitted softly. His head was still resting on her chest. 

"You want to go look for her," he asked. He still looked pale. She wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, but I don't want to leave you here right after an anxiety attack," she worried resting her hand on his cheek.

He had gotten a text from an unknown number and it had ended up being his father. A lot of old feelings and emotions had been kicked up in a short time. All of which he had stuffed down to try and push through for the party. 

His eyes closed as he leaned his head into her hand, trying to sit up on his own. "I'm okay," he reassured softly. He was shaky. "Keiji," Meiko worried. His eyes opened as a soft smile tugged on his lips. "Mei-chan, I'm alright," he reassured, "Go check on (Y/n)." Mei nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She closed the door to his room behind her and spotted Bokuto first. She tugged on his shirt lightly. "MEI," he greeted warmly. He wrapped her into a tight embrace. She held on a bit tighter and he seemed to soften, recognizing Meiko was worried about something. 

"What happened, what's wrong," he asked softly. Mei pulled back a little. "Can you go sit with Keiji for a little bit? He's in his room. He's doing that thing where he tries to will himself into being okay by trying to convince everyone else he's fine. He's just coming down from an anxiety attack," she whispered. Bokuto nodded kissing her cheek, "You can count on me." "Thanks Kou," she said as he slipped past.

Mei took a deep breath and turned for the party. "Hey, Buttercup," a voice greeted. "Not a chance," Mei deadpanned in her usual dry and pissed off delivery. "Okay," the guy strained backing off. 

Meiko poked her head out on the balcony. Kenma and Kuroo where in the middle of a heated make out session. Meiko cleared her throat and they pulled apart, flustered. "You seen (Y/n)," Meiko asked, ignoring the whatever is going on between them.

"Bokuto brought over the snacks and drinks so no," Kenma said softly. "That captain guy showed up. Last I saw they were talking with the same amount of energy as Bokuto or Hinata," Kuroo shared. 

Meiko jerked back a bit shocked by this news. "Thanks," she said closing the door behind her as she turned back for the living room which was currently a dance floor.

On the outskirt she spotted (Y/n) chatting away happily with the guy. She was looking over his shoulder at his phone while he was showing her something. The two seemed completely oblivious to the world around them. She was okay. 

Meiko turned back for Akaashi's room. "If you need me I'm hiding in Akaashi's room, the dress worked too well for the other party goers ;) Don't want to make my boys jealous".

(Y/n) doesn't need to worry about Keiji. She'll drop everything. Even if it's in her best interest not to she always drops her own needs and wants for the people she cares about. The idiot was loyal to a fault. Something that had bitten her in the ass countless times. 

Meiko opened the door. "She alright," Keiji asked. Bokuto was holding him in his arms from behind, both laying on their side, facing the door. "She's flirting with that captain guy," Mei shared. "Oh! Terushima! He's so head over heels for her. She started talking to him and his friend and he got how I get when you or Akaashi kiss me," Bokuto shared. "So quiet and dopey," Mei said.

Akaashi's hands had reached out once Mei was beside the bed. He looked to be zoning out again. She squatted down so her face was in front of his. He was subconsciously reaching out to ground himself. 

"Keij," Mei said recognizing his action. He jumped a bit startled. "You want to talk about it," she asked. He shook his head no quietly, "I'm fine." Mei looked up locking eyes with Bo and nodded. He smiled and flopped over laying on top of Akaashi. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi strained. She held onto one of Akaashi's hands as Bokuto just kissed the setter to keep him from arguing.

~~~~~   
~Your POV~

"He really wouldn't let you out of the house like this? What would he do," Terushima asked blown away. "Oh, either I would have to change or he'd out one of the countless pieces of blackmail he has on me. I'm technically the problem child. Our parents are incredibly formal and super strict about honoring the family name and everything so," You trailed off. It wasn't completely honest but it was easier than explaining what it was really like. 

"I kinda get that. My parents are both big shots and I'm the only child so all the pressure is on me to make something of myself. I'm apparently so smart and I should be a lawyer or a doctor," he shared. You nodded knowing what he meant. You knew Koushi faced more of those pressures being the oldest, but your mother wasn't exactly easy on you either.

"What do you want to be," you asked curiously. "It's kind of lame," he said. "I doubt it," you countered. "Hairdresser," he said quietly. "How is that lame," you demanded. He looked at you shocked by your enthusiasm so you continued passionately, "A haircut can like, completely change a face or a look. And dyeing hair! There's like so much biology, and chem, and color theory. It's like science-y art that people wear on their heads!"

His eyebrows knit together with a conflicted and strained expression. The corners of his mouth twitched, as if fighting off a smile. "What," you asked a bit confused. "You're the first person to get it," he said softly. "I'm sorry everyone you know is so lame," you said playfully. His smile grew wide. 

Your head shot up hearing the song. You smiled wide. "Chantaje," you asked aloud. Terushima looked at you confused as the latin beat started. "Dance with me," you asked. "Yes," he answered quickly. 

He pulled off the board and you clocked the top few unbuttoned buttons. If just the top of his chest was that toned that what did the rest of him look like? Oh my god! Collect yourself. 

You smiled holding your hands out. He placed his in your own and followed you out. "Do you know any latin dance," you asked. He smiled proudly and pulled you closer taking the proper form for bachata as he noted, "A little." You were glad for the alcohol in your system as it was already burning your cheeks, hiding you reaction to his smooth little move. "I'm curious how much you know. Lead the way," you said holding onto his shoulders.

You couldn't help but grin like and idiot as he switched between styles to keep you guessing. Just like his play style he was unconventional. But his movements were smooth and he had complete control of his body, leading with ease. He seemed as impressed with you for keeping up as you were with him for leading. You both ended a bit out of breath and laughed softly. 

The song took a sharp turn as it switched to a slow song. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist. "I'm really glad I got to see you again," he said sweetly. "I'm glad too," you replied locking eyes with him as you both swayed together.

His eyes scanned your face as he seemed lost in thought. A light blush crossed his face with a dopey smile. Admittedly, even you were unfamiliar with this expression. It wasn't the first time you had received it. It was in fact, the fifth time that night. 

"What," you asked. "I jus- I can't believe watching Ouran Host led me to meeting you. You're such a sweet hyper-active ball of sunshine," he pointed out. "Like-wise. Admittedly, since we didn't know your name you were dubbed Captain Cutie, since it seemed like a fitting shoujo title," you shared avoiding his eyes.

"Captain Cutie," he asked. You looked back at him trying to keep a straight face, "Don't let it get to your head." "Too late," he said smiling wide. You shook your head rolling your eyes with a smile. 

You locked eyes again. This time you couldn't pull your gaze away. His sweet chocolate, puppy-dog eyes held you prisoner. His face started to lean toward yours. Your breathing caught in your throat. Was he about to kiss you? Your heart started pounding. Is this happening? 

Someone rammed into your back and Terushima's arms wrapped around you tightly to steady you as you stumbled into his frame. "I am so sorry," a voice apologized. You froze recognizing the first-year's voice. 

Yamaguchi. 

What the fuck is Yamaguchi doing here? 

You let go of Terushima and turned as you felt all color drain from your face. You spotted Tsukki behind Yamaguchi. A knowing smirk crossing his face. Everything sounded like it had been submerged under water. 

"I take it Sugawara-san doesn't know you're here," Tsukki asked. "Tsukishima, I swear to god," you started. He doesn't know what he's messing with. "Tsukki! You're starting to look like Kuroo," Yamaguchi scolded. A hand laced with yours behind your back.

Your legs felt less shaky as you were grounded to something, or rather someone, solid. "I'm sorry, I thought we were past the whole women being property of the men in their household," Terushima tested. 

You looked back a bit startled as someone stood up for you in a situation like this. The boys already didn't like him though. This wouldn't help his case. 

"Tch. And what are you supposed to be? Some white night," Tsukki asked. "Just a guy talking to a girl at a party because she's a person not an object," Terushima shrugged. "You're one to talk about objectifying females after how you treated Kiyoko," Yamaguchi noted. "Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said.

"I asked her for her number," Terushima started. You recognized a calculating look in his eyes. Uh-uh! You knew that look from Meiko, Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukki himself. Terushima was a lot smarter than first appearances would suggest. This much was clear after his offhanded comment about being in class 7. 

"Terushima, stop. Please, stop," you pleaded intervening but his attention was still glued on Tsukki, "Yuuji," you cut in and his face whipped over to look at you as you continued, "I can handle this. Just let me handle this. It's complicated, please just give me a few minutes."

His hand pulled from yours and he walked off. You took a breath to keep your nerves in check. 

"What in the fuck are you doing here," you growled. You noticed both of them tense up. You had never shown, what Meiko called, guard-dog mode to the first-years. 

"Kuroo sent me the invitation," Tsukki said trying to stand his ground. "And where the hell do Sugawara and Daichi think you are right now," you asked. Their faces dropped turning white as a ghost.

"Yeah, I know what your schedule is. And I know for a fucking fact they wouldn't let you out to a party during the Miyagi Rep. Playoffs. If Suga finds out about this yeah, I'll get it bad, but if Daichi and Ukai find out you trained into Tokyo after lying about some excuse to break away and went to a high school party when you're their dependents on what's technically deemed a trip right now, you bet your asses it's going to be just as rough for you if not worse. Tonight never happened, and if either of you slip up I will not fucking hesitate to tell them just how you obtained that information," you went off.

"We saw nothing! We saw less than nothing," Yams panicked. "That wasn't for you Tadashi. I know you know better than that. Tsukishima Kei, do I make myself clear," you demanded. He rolled his eyes trying play off he was annoyed. "Clear," he answered begrudgingly.

"But- can I ju- why him? He's a massive flirt and player from what we've seen," Yamaguchi asked timidly. "It is complicated and for me to work out. Not the rest of you. Not the second year protection squad. Not the third years Koushi's friends with. Not Koushi. We're literally just starting to talk and I would fucking love to find out on my own, so please, for love of christ can you guys just all butt out of trying to make decisions for me," you pleaded. 

They both nodded quietly and you turned for the hall to get a second of quiet.

Of course. Of course this would happen. So much for none of the Karasuno boys would be there. And you just left Terushima. Fucking great. You wouldn't blame him for not wanting anything to do with you now. 

"This seat taken," a voice asked. You looked over to see Terushima sit on the ground beside you. "I'm sorry about that," you strained. "I actually came here to say the same," he noted. "Are you okay? You looked about ready to faint," he asked softly. "I'm okay," you reassured.

You shook your head commenting, "I should have known better than to sneak out to a party where my brother and I have mutual friends." "Or maybe you should be allowed to be a teenager with your own life," he commented. "Terushima, please, don't," you pleaded. He looked over, clearly biting his tongue. "It's complicated," you insisted. "How is that complicated," he asked. 

You didn't want to outright dump your life story on him. "Well, life so far... has trained them to react that way, because I have had some shit judgement calls more often than you'd think. That's put me in some dangerous situations and for a good while it's just been my brother looking out for me. So, it kinda... evolved into this," you tried to vaguely explain. 

"I guess I'll give them a pass on that," he muttered, "But that still doesn't make all of this okay." "I know, I know. I'm working on boundaries. It's just.. it's the beginning phases you know," you asked zoning out on the other wall thinking. 

You glanced at him sideways as he opened his mouth to speak. "Dude, if we're going to catch the train back we gotta leave like now," Bobata interrupted. "A-already," Terushima asked. Bobata nodded. You stood and he followed suit. "I'm sorry this is how the party is ending for you," you said. "I'm not," he said. "Yuuji, I'll leave without you," Bobata said turning and walking off. Terushima turned to you, "Text me! Or video chat! I want to see your reaction to Your Lie in April!" You nodded and waved him off after he hugged you and ran out after his friend.


	3. I Do Not Believe In Nickname Ownership

The door to your room slammed open. You had been forced to miss the last game of your brother's thanks to school. You looked up seeing Koushi with a beaming smile. "WE BEAT SEIJOH," he shouted. You jumped up screaming and ran over pulling him into the tightest hug you could manage. "OH MY GOD," you shouted. He picked you up spinning you before laughing a hysterical scream, sort of laugh. 

"We're so fucking close to nationals," he shared as he set you down. "Isn't it just Shiratorizawa standing in the way for nationals now," you asked. "Yeah," Koushi breathed out in disbelief, "Holy shit." "Did you get a tape of the game," you asked. He smiled wide holding it up asking, "Dinner and a movie?" "Yeah! I want to see," you exclaimed shaking his shoulders.

You grabbed your blanket and phone before running to the living room. You brother handed you a plate of food before putting the disc in. Your discord started ringing. "Simp City," Koushi asked amused. "Second-year study group," you said picking up. Tanaka and Noya were already screaming. You fell into a fit of laughter. "WE FUCKING BEAT SEIJOH," Noya exclaimed. Meiko started screaming on the other end. There were few things that caused her to light up like this.

You and Koushi joined in on the screaming. "Please fucking stop," Enno said tired. You laughed at the sad pathetic tone to his voice. That poor boy. "We're about to watch it," you shared. "Turn your camera on the screen. I wanna fucking see bitches," Meiko insisted. "You got it boss," you said doing as told. Koushi started it up and sat beside you. "You better eat," Koushi scolded. "I will, I will," you reassured. 

You sat back holding the phone between your knees as you ate your food, often taking breaks to shout out through mouthfuls of food. Each time you were scolded by your big brother. You screamed out at the final point scored before pulling your brother into a hug, now in tears. 

You jumped as your phone started ringing with another call. You looked at it and saw it was Yuuji's profile. You declined and shot him a text to say you were in another call but you could text if he needed anything. "Who was that," Koushi asked. "Friend," you shared. 

Koushi and the others went to question your reaction when you heard a car. "Gotta go," you said and hung up the call. You looked at Koush. "Is that," you started. "She's not supposed to be home yet," Koushi noted. You both jumped up and sped to make sure the house was spotless. You rushed to your room to change into some baggy sweatpants to avoid the comments you'd get from wearing shorts. Your heart had started to pound as you tried to mentally work through every possible thing you might have been supposed to do. 

You walked out to the hall and the atmosphere had changed completely. You walked to the counter to stay near Koushi as he worked on the dishes. Your chest tightened as the door opened. Your mother walked through the door and you remained as silent as possible. The fridge door opened and without a word your mother walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

"Hello Oka-san," Koushi tested. 

A tight lipped frown rested on her face and she ignored him to close the fridge with, just barely, a little too much force. 

Bad mood. 

You held your breath doing your best to make your presence as small as possible. No sudden movements. Nothing to bring attention to yourself. No comments out of line.

A hand rested on your shoulder as you heard the click of her lock. 

You finally let out the breath you were holding in. "I can manage out here," Koushi offered. You shook your head no and helped him anyways, despite the worry gnawing at you stomach that your mother might exit her room. 

You finally receded to your room to plugged in your headphones before calling Terushima. You had started a lengthy chat over text the last few days. A lot of which had been bantering and passionate ramblings about various hobbies and forms or entertainment. 

He was also one of the few people that seemed to always use his face cam while on a call. He seemed to always bring your mood up and that was just what you needed. You smiled waving as you adjusted your headphone volume on your laptop. You kept one headphone out to be conscious of any noises in your house.

"Hey Sunshine," he greeted. "Hi," you said keeping your voice down, "Full house so I gotta be a little more courteous." He looked to be biting his tongue. "You going to start it," he asked. "Fine, fine. I will start it," you caved. You covered your mouth trying to stifle the laugh as he cheered making you jump from the sound. 

~~~~~

The credits rolled up and you looked to your camera on your laptop with a grumpy pout. "I hate you for suggesting this," you strained. "I hope you know I feel awful seeing you cry and the next time I see you I am going to hug you," he declared. "I'm okay with that," you nodded and grabbed a tissue to try and dry your face. 

You looked up as your door opened. "Nii," you asked confused and scrambled to mute your end. "Hey, the guys are bugging me to ask you to hop into the study group," Koushi started with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he looked at his phone. 

The relaxed demeanor completely dropped when he looked up. He closed the door behind him as panicked older brother mode kicked in. He pulled the toothbrush out and wiped his face before swallowing the toothpaste and making a sour grimace. You tried to hold back a chuckle. 

"Woah, what the fuck happened? Are you okay," he asked in a hushed tone. You caught sight of Terushima's face as he sat with a hesitant expression as if trying to figure out what to do. "Kou, I'm fine," you brushed off opening the movie to fullscreen to hide discord. "I watched one of Meiko's recs," You shared. 

Relief washed over Koushi. "You scared me, you ass," he sighed out softening as he shook his head, "I just swallowed tooth paste for nothing. Which one?" "You're Lie in April," you said still sniffling sporadically. 

Koushi let out a low whistle and nodded. "I'll bring in some ice cream. Message the idiots also, they keep texting me because you aren't responding," Koushi reminded. "I was distracted by my crying. Who's being needy now. I know it's not Meiko. If it isn't Hisashi or Kazuhito they can screw off. Chikara's still on my shit list for backing Noya and Ryu instead of Mei and me," you declared. 

"I don't remember which one I'm dealing with the first years right now," Koushi strained bringing his hands to his face and talking into his palms stressed. "Hinata and Kageyama failing at flirting," you asked. 

"I wish," Koushi complained into his hands before dragging them down his face to reveal his tired eyes, "Kags and Tsukki are at it again and Hinata is instigating with both of them so Yams is panicking. Dai is at work so I was dragged into it to try and get them to relax, but they aren't listening. Not important! I'm going to get you ice cream and water if you don't want to talk to them right now I'll say you're on a call with... Obaa?" "Obaa doesn't- it- uh...," you said thinking aloud, "J-jumei? Yeah! Nozomi. She has discord. I know they don't have her on here." Koushi nodded. "Thank you," you said as he turned to walk out. 

You sighed out and turned to your laptop starting to try pull things back up. A knowing smile was waiting for you from Yuuji. He mouthed something and you looked at the buttons before facepalming and turning the headphones audio off mute. "Oh god," you mumbled. He laughed a hearty but gentle laugh. "You muted the headphone audio and not your mic again didn't you," he asked. "I'm so sorry," you said embarrassed.

"You're adorable," he declared, "Don't ever be sorry about that." Your door opened again and Koushi closed it behind him, locking it. "Bad mood," he whispered. "I'm going to call you back," you said quickly. "Sunshine? You okay," he asked, worried. You nodded quickly. "I'll text you, my brother just needs to talk," you said. "O-Okay," Terushima said hesitantly. 

You hung up the call and closed the laptop. Koushi sat on your bed as you both listened to the drunken ravings coming from within the house. You pulled up your spotify and closed discord entirely. "Hey Kou, I found some new music," you offered holding up your other earbud. He nodded sitting next to you as you both braced to wether the storm. She had never gotten physical with either of you, but it didn't make the shouting any less terrifying.

"You're volleyball stuff," you whispered. "At Daichi's," he reassured. There was always a danger of things you cared about getting wrecked for whichever of the two rooms was left unoccupied. Koushi wrapped an arm around your shoulders and started to ask you about your open projects to distract you from what was going on. 

"Uh, Meiko's friend Akaashi has this apartment and... He needs roommates, I was thinking of moving in after you graduate. He plays volleyball, you might know him," you whispered. Koushi nodded, "He's a setter for Fukurodani. Your year. Good kid. You should do it." You looked over at Koushi a little shocked. "I trust him. And it's a lot better than you being here on your own," Koushi said looking a little relieved. 

~~The Following Afternoon~~

You walked with Meiko into Akaashi's apartment. "AKAASHI," you shouted excited. "I don't know if I should be excited or concerned," he deadpanned. "Excited," Meiko said dryly, but you could hear the smile in her voice. "Koushi gave the okay for me to move in after he graduates! If you'll still have me as a roommate that is," you said quickly. A shocked expression spread across his face before he broke out into a smile. "Of course," he exclaimed. You ran over and pulled the setter into a hug. 

"I hear shouting," Bokuto said rushing out. "Happy shouting," you shared. "Yay! ...Why," Bokuto asked. "(Y/n)'s brother actually gave his blessing for her to move out after he graduates," Mei shared. "OH MY GOD YAY! FLATMATES," Bokuto said running over and squeezing both yourself and Akaashi in a bone crushing hug. "Boku-san," you strained. 

"Mei," Bokuto said waving her over. "No," she declared. "Inuoka Meiko," Bokuto said sternly. He just looked like a grumpy teddy bear. "Koutaro don't you fucking dare," Mei said as Bokuto let us both go. 

He just smiled stepping closer to Mei as she held a hand up with a warning glare. Akaashi held onto you like protective mother as you both knew this would go one of two ways. "No! Don-," Mei started and Bokuto rushed over, wrapping her in a big bear hug. She yelped as he lifted her off of the ground. You smiled laughing as Mei was refraining from murdering Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed with a small chortle. His protective, parent-like stance, had not yet shifted. Bokuto set Meiko down and she just shot him a glare but he smiled seeing through it. You smiled proudly as Bokuto leaned down a bit kissing her and her tough exterior melted. 

You questioned your mind as you found your thoughts shifting to Terushima. The dopey smile, the passionate rambling, him leaning in for what you were still questioning if he was going to kiss you that night. 

"I'm going to go to Tokyo University and we're going to all room together and eventually you'll get to room with us and we'll be idiot baby adults navigating the world," Bokuto said passionately. 

You'll be free to live your own life the way you want. No hiding in your room. No over protective siblings you can't seem to set boundaries with. A mostly fresh start in a home that would feel like a home. The light at the end of the tunnel was starting to poke out. It was just within your grasp. 

Hope swelled up in your chest. 

~~~~~

You sat in the guest room as Meiko napped in Akaashi's. Bokuto and Akaashi sat with you planning out the way you wanted to set the room up and how to decorate. You had filled them in on your situation since Mei already knew. Akaashi and Bokuto had developed that same serious serious expression Koushi gets, as you shared what prompted your brother to be so willing to let you make a jump like that.

They had formed a plan to slowly move you in up until you were able to get all the paper work done, on a call with Koushi after Karasuno ended their practice. You could tell being a part of planning helped to ease any frayed nerves Koushi had about it. Especially with Akaashi's meticulous planning skills and attention to detail and Bokuto's endless optimism. 

"And you're cool with me staying over this weekend," you asked. There was no answer. "Kou," you asked. There was a murmur on the other end before a hesitant sigh. "Meiko's staying over," he strained. "Yeah," you answered with Bokuto and Akaashi. "Yeah, okay. You have everything you don't want mom to go through with you right," he asked. "Yeah," you nodded. 

"Okay," Koushi replied, "If you need me or Daichi to come get you any point, for any reason at all, even if its four in the morning, please call me." "I know the drill. I will I promise," you agreed. "And text me," he started and you finished, "When I wake up to let you know I'm not dead. I will! I promise." 

You ended the call not long after and looked at Akaashi and Bokuto excited. Your phone started ringing and you looked down surprised to see Terushima. "Answer it," Bokuto exclaimed. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi warned. "Keiji, we are literally dating," Bokuto said at the use of the honorifics. Akaashi kissed him to quiet the captain down. 

"Thank you," you muttered and picked up the call moving to your bed. 

"Hey sunshine," Terushima greeted. "Sunshine," Bokuto asked pulling back from the kiss. "Akaash-," you started. Akaashi opened his mouth to scold Bokuto. "That's Kuroo's nickname for you," Bokuto said over you both. "Kuroo," Terushima asked quirking an eyebrow with a teasing smirk. 

"He doesn't own the nickname," you strained, "Also are he and," you said and pointed one spot in the air before hopping your finger to another spot to silently ask about Kenma without saying his name, "Back together? I definitely walked in on them making out a few weeks ago. At the party. I also have not heard from them since." "Tea," Terushima asked cheekily. "They're not talking," Bokuto shared. "You're fucking kidding me," you asked. 

"Bokuto-san let's go," Akaashi strained trying to wrangle his boyfriend. "Yeah go bother Meiko," you said. Bokuto mouthed, "I want details later!" You laughed nodding as you hugged your knees embarrassed, "Okay! Okay! Gooo!" "Sorry Sugawara-chan," Akaashi said pushing Bokuto out. 

"Are you being allowed to socialize with the male gender," Terushima teased. "Listen smart ass, I don't need your sass," you said, biting back a smile. "I think that you, in fact, do. Especially since you totally did not text or call me back like you had promised last night," he teased. "I'm sorry, I forgot," you laughed, "It was an important life talk with Koushi." 

"Oh," he asked curious. "The only thing tying us to our home is each other so I shared my plans to move in with some friends after Nii graduates and he's helping me set that plan into motion," you shared. 

"Oh," Terushima replied. "What," you asked confused. "I don't know, I just-... like those guys being the friends or like other people," Terushima asked curiously. "Yeah those guys I was just talking to. This is actually the apartment, it's the one the party was hosted in," you explained.

Terushima's eyebrows knit together as he seemed to be trying to work something out, "Okay. From what I've seen and heard about your brother I can genuinely say I was not expecting that. But good for you sunshine! Also, you can tell that Kuroo guy to go screw, I'm stealing this nickname," Terushima declared. 

You laughed shaking your head, "I will not be doing that. I do not believe in nickname ownership. Besides he's been using it longer. He's like another big brother to me. Also Boku-san uses it from time to time, but that's mostly to mock Kuroo." "Boo hoo. I'm cuter," Terushima countered earning a fit of laughter from you. 

"I feel like I'm going to need to make list of these family figures because I keep losing the names. I only know Koushi is your brother and Meiko is the scary best friend that will one hundred percent cut a bitch if she needs to," Terushima laughed. "I'm sure it doesn't help that we all have a million nicknames for each other," you thought aloud. "Not in the fucking slightest," he laughed off. 

"Hey! What are you doing this weekend," he asked. "Uhh, setting up my room in the apartment to be ready to move into when the time comes, why," you asked. "Do you need any help? There's no volleyball so I'm bored out of my fucking mind and Bobata and Futamata are being total shit-heads," Terushima shared. "I wouldn't mind hanging out and getting an extra hand in setting up the room. I'd just need to ask Akaashi, since I'm not living here full time," You explained. 

"It's perfectly fine," Bokuto called through the door. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighed as Terushima started laughing. "Bo! Are you eavesdropping," you demanded. "N- I was merely waiting to retrieve my phone from your desk! And I couldn't help but hear because you were all giggly and you really only get like that when teasing Mei with me so I-," he said and began rambling. 

"Bo, just grab it. You can not fucking eavesdrop. If that becomes a regular thing I'm not moving in," you warned, cutting him off as he peeked his head in, opening the door. "I promise it won't be! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it," he exclaimed as his hair deflated. 

"Phone and go," you said trying to stuff down a giggle. "No but really," Bokuto said looking to Akaashi who had his arms crossed in the hall, "It's okay! Right Kaash?" "Yes, of course it's alright," Akaashi confirmed, "I'm so sorry." "You're fine Kaashi," you reassured. 

"Wait, you're not wearing headphones! Can they hear me," Terushima asked. "Yes," Akaashi and Bokuto greeted. "Very different vibe than the calls at your house," Terushima shared. Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance before turning to give you a knowing smirk. "Stop it," you complained hugging your knees to your chest tighter as your face grew hot. "Why are you dickheads being loud," Meiko asked walking in. "(Y/n) is in a discord call with Captain Cutie," Bokuto shared. 

Your cheeks started to burn furiously and you glanced down at your laptop to see Terushima laughing loudly, before looking up at the ceiling as Mei asked, "Terushima? Again? Have the two of you gone a single day without talking since the party?" "There's a lot of anime to get through," Terushima shared. 

You laughed and looked forward as Akaashi gave a suggestive smirk. "Akaashi Keiji, I swear to god," you warned trying not to laugh. "You won't do shit Sugawara," he declared. I will unorganize all of your cabinets, spices included; I will lock all of the drawers with only an inch and a half gap; and make every leg on the chairs and tables uneven by making one leg a centimeter shorter than the rest," you threatened. "That is pure evil," Terushima laughed, "Sunshine demon." 

Akaashi just stuck his tongue out. "Every time you two always end up-," Mei started and sighed and grabbed the collars of her boyfriends' shirts. "Out," she said. "Badass Meiko right," Terushima asked. You caught Mei trying to bite down a smile. "That was first try and voice alone," you said proudly. "Ayooo," Terushima cheered proudly. 

"Does he know who I am," Bokuto asked excited. "If I followed correctly you had a full name with honorifics and everything right. "Boku?-to?-san? Did I get that right," Teushima asked hesitantly. Bokuto bounced up excited. "HEY! HEY! HEY! I'm memorable," Bokuto boasted proudly. 

"You know what else will be memorable," Mei asked turning her head to Bokuto, who's smile faded as he locked eyes with her glare. "I'm scared to find out," he said a bit quietly. Akaashi just waved and you waved back mouthing goodbye as he left the room. "Your funeral," Mei answered Bokuto. Bokuto meeped a bit in terror. "Go bug Keiji and stay in his room," Mei ordered. Bokuto nodded and rushed out before she changed her mind. 

"Thank you Mei," you said once they were out. "Mute our end," she said. "Go ahead Sunshine. I'll still be here," he replied. You nodded and muted your mic, doing a double take to make sure it was right. You looked back up at Mei. "You know I'm not going to even be able to consider moving in with you guys for another year," she pointed out. 

You nodded having an idea where she was going. "Stop letting that slide. Bo means well, but he's a little dense. You have to say no and mean no. Set boundaries and stick by them. You're going to start helping with rent so this apartment is just as much yours as it is Akaashi's. You're allowed to have boundaries and they need to respect that. They will respect them, but can't be fucking wishy washy on it, babes," she scolded. You nodded, "I did yell at him for eavesdropping." "Good. Keep up with that," she said. You could see despite the scalding delivery it was more of a plea. 

"Promise," you smiled. "Good. And I'll get on their case not to text about or post about captain cutie. I know Koush would blow an absolute fuse, but I want to talk to this charming little fuck and appropriately threaten him. Not Koushi threaten. More like he has green light until he does something that hurts you, in which case I'll feed him through a wood chipper," Meiko declared, "I'm pretty sure Koutaro and Akaashi are equally as eager for the same reasons." 

"This poor boy," you laughed. "There's a whole army ready to slaughter him at the drop of a dime," Meiko chuckled before walking out and closing the door behind her.

You turned back to your call and unmuted. You looked to see him smiling sweetly at his phone. "Hi Teru! I'm back," you greeted. "Hi sunshine," he smiled brightly. He kept his eyes on his phone for a second longer before looking up, "Should I come over early tomorrow or sometime tonight. I'm going to train either way, since we get a pass for the trains," he asked. You went to ask Akaashi and stopped yourself. 

You weren't paying for rent yet, you should ask. 

"Akaashi! Only Akaashi," you called. His head poked in. "What's up," he asked. "Would it be okay if Terushima took the train in tonight," you asked. "(Y/n) as long as your guests stay in your room, I don't give a shit who you bring over. It's gonna be your apartment too," he reminded. "I mean, yeah but you live here too," you started. He gave a look. "Okay. Got it, got it. Stop deferring, I know. Thank you," you replied. "One of us will go with you to the station to get him," Akaashi offered. "Thanks Kaash," you said. 

"Sure thing, sunshine," he teased. "I stand by my declaration of pranks as penance for being a little shit," you warned. "She's crazy, I wouldn't put it past her," Terushima teased. "Oi! Who's side are you on," you demanded. "No sides. I am a proprietor of chaos," he declared. "Big words for a jock," you teased. "Oi! We're not all meatheads. Karasuno took all of them," Akaashi teased causing Terushima to laugh. "Heeeyy," you defended.


	4. Who Needs Instructions?

You toyed with the thick cable-knit sleeves of your sweater anxiously. "You cold," Akaashi asked. "No, I'm okay," you reassured. "You nervous to see the boy," Akaashi asked. "No," you said defensively. He nodded maintaining the deadpan but you could see the mischief in the cheeky little shit's eye. "Shut up," you grumbled, pouting. "I didn't say anything," he defended. 

"Sunshine," a voice called before you could retort. Your head shot up to spot Terushima. Cuffed mom-jeans and a flannel shirt over a turtleneck. Admittedly the fitted black turtleneck looked very nice as it hugged his muscles. You glanced down at your own sweater and looked back at his flannel, to see you were both wearing the same color blue. "Was the matching planned," Akaashi commented. Terushima broke into a fit of laughter as you both answered, "No." 

He pulled you into a tight hug, "As promised for making you watch Your Lie in April." "You finally got her to watch it," Akaashi asked. "Yeah and I cried like a bitch! Just like I said I would," you defended hugging back. You pulled back and turned, "Proper introduction! Akaashi Keiji this Terushima Yuuji and Terushima Yuuji this is my roomie Akaashi Keiji. We're all second years. So is Mei." "Nice to meet you Terushima-san," Akaashi greeted politely. "Likewise Akaashi," Terushima greeted playfully. 

He seemed to be factoring in the response from Akaashi before he proceeded. Like always his mind seemed to be racing faster than his mouth but slightly disjointed. "Bokuto and Mei should be back from the corner store by now," you thought aloud. "Lead the way then," Terushima suggested.

~~~~~

You walked in with Akaashi and Terushima. Bokuto perked up excited. "Bokuto Koutaro and Inuoka Meiko," you shared before motioning to Terushima, "Terushima Yuuji!" "Dude! Your hair is sick! Did you dye it yourself," Terushima asked as he excitedly examined Bokuto's head from afar. "Yeah! With Akaashi's help for the back," Bokuto shared proudly. "It looks so fucking dope! You kinda look like a horned owl. It's cool fucking look," Terushima gushed. 

You could practically see literal stars in Bokuto's eyes. Bo turned to you declaring, "He stays forever." Terushima looked a little shocked to get such a positive response. "I told you that you're charming," you teased. His cheeks grew a bit red. You smiled at his reaction as he started stammering before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

~~~~~

You all sat in the living room as the group had started talking before going into the topic of volleyball. Terushima's brows knit together for a second as his mind seem to start racing during Bokuto's story. You glanced over confused by his reactions since it was one you had noticed he gets when he sees something that shifts information he already has. 

The boy's brain seemed to never stop. He had been, seemingly, trying to suppress his constant fidgeting the whole conversation. You also weren't sure if your constant nonverbal checking in on him was helping or not.

Bokuto finished his story and Terushima questioned, "I- you don't have to answer! Uh- I just- I keep noti- um... are you guys- I don't mean like- it's totally cool if you are I have no issu- um," Terushima stammered. "Just ask it," Meiko cut in. Terushima bit at a hangnail before asking, "Are the three of you, like ...together?" 

You looked at his genuine and nonjudgemental expression of curiosity starkly contrasting the looks of shock on your three friends. Mei's and Akaashi's shocked expressions both had mixes of horror. 

"Did you tell him," Mei asked you. The hurt in her voice slit through your heart as you froze up panicking. Mei wasn't a trusting person. You would never risk destroying that bond you had spent years fortifying. 

"No," you said the same time he did. 

"She didn't," Terushima added quickly as you froze up. "Fuck! I'm sorry. I didn't think! Well did think, but not all the way through," he started rambling. Meiko eyed you both, her expression suspicious and hurt. 

"I didn't um- No, no, no! She hasn't. I just noticed- I don't even know how to articulate what I noticed any more. No, she did not tell me- actually anything at all about you guys other than she really cares about the three of you. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. This just goes too fast so it comes out here," he said pointing from his forehead to his mouth, "And then I end up my foot in my mouth like a total jackass." 

A tense silence loomed in the air for a moment as Akaashi was the first to break it with a fit of laughter. You glanced at Bokuto and Mei confused before looking back at Terushima who seemed lost. "That's anxious, gifted-kid rambling if I've ever fucking heard it. What class are you in," Akaashi asked. Mei looked at him bewildered by how relaxed his tone was. 

Terushima sighed out in relief before answering, "Year two class seven." "Bullshit," Meiko declared with an incredulous scoff. Terushima seemed to tense back up. "That's a good reaction," you noted feeling his hand slide into your hand that had been resting behind you. 

"I think we have two different definitions of good," Terushima commented. Bokuto laughed nodding, "Mei-chan can be hard to read at first." "I'm right here," Mei declared. 

"I guess since you already noticed there's no point lying," Mei pointed out, "Yes the three of us are together but it's complicated because... family." "Got it," Terushima said quickly and pulled his hand from yours seeming to relax again as he pantomimed sealing his lips. 

"Did you take psychology or a body language reading course," Akaashi asked curiously. He seemed to light up at the premise of having someone else at the same caliber in terms of intellect. 

"I took psych this past year but it was kinda boring because I knew it all. I've kind of just been studying it in my free time for a while now but that doesn't exactly translate academically so the courses are all like two years or so behind where I am," Terushima shared. 

You looked between them feeling the same curious awe as when Akaashi would debate with Mei. You were in class four with Kino and Nari but Mei and Enno were in class five. Despite being above average you knew you were rarely the smartest in the room and that was relief because people didn't have to rely on you. 

But watching the gears shift in the minds of your friends who were just naturals when it came to academics amazed you. The way their faces always lit up when there was a topic they normally didn't get to discuss or debate on because they were always the only one to fully grasp the concepts warmed your heart. 

"That's my same issue with language," Akaashi shared. "I got kind of bored of english so I'm hopping between French and Spanish," Terushima shared. "If you want a challenge try Mandarin, Arabic, Korean, or Hungarian. They've been the most fun to toy with but I think I'm leaning towards Korean for studies," Akaashi shared. "K-pop," Terushima asked. "Yes," You and Bokuto outed. 

"Look at them nerding out," Mei said proudly before pausing, "Wait, so you studied psych and body language right?" "Yeah. I mean I'm not an expert but I'm at least decent at it," he laughed. "Then were you... aware you were scaring Kiyoko," Meiko asked. 

You thought back to the conversation where Mei had asked the boys about Terushima when they thought you were gone. The chaos crew had actually gotten serious when sharing how Kiyoko felt backed into a corner and Hinata of all people had to step up. 

"Kiyoko," Terushima asked. "Manager for Karasuno," you shared. He took a second before asking, "Oh! Glasses and mole by mouth. Black hair, right? Kinda short," he asked. You nodded to confirm. 

"Scared," he asked looking back at Mei, "Was I too much? Why didn't she say anything," he asked. "She doesn't do well with socializing. It took like three years for her to say a sentence in front of the whole team," you shared. "Oh fuck! I completely miscalculated. I had guessed she was more like Meiko," he shared. "Way off the mark," Meiko chuckled. 

"Ah fuck," Terushima muttered resting his forehead to your shoulder. "That's so fucking bad," he complained seeming to cringe before sitting up, "I did the totally strai- fuck boy flirting." 

"What was that," Bokuto asked teasingly. "What was what," Terushima a little panicky. "Totally straight," Meiko questioned. Terushima did finger guns with a slightly stressed expression you had seen Kuroo, Noya, Akaashi, and Sugawara all do a million times. 

"You're bi," you asked. Terushima's head whipped to you wide eyed. He started panicking. "Disaster bi," Meiko chuckled. "Y-you're not weirded out by that," he asked. 

"You have seen who her three best friends and soon to be flatmates, right," Bokuto asked. "Yeah I'm like, the boring one, even Koushi's bi," you laughed off. "You could never be boring sunshine," he replied earnestly. 

"This was fun but my brain hurts I'm going to go to sleep," Bokuto declared. "Night bo," you called after him as he pressed a kiss to Meiko's and Akaashi's cheeks. "Nice to meet you," Terushima said. "You too dude," Bokuto agreed.

~~~~~

"So far, this has been the best and worst introduction of myself to other people," Terushima chuckled as you both sat on the bed. 

A good deal of bickering had transpired before eventually you both said fuck it the bed is big enough to share. 

"I'm sorry it was so awkward," you apologized. "It was worth it," he shrugged. 

You finished setting up your laptop. "Are we really starting this now," he asked chuckling. "I watched You're Lie in April. You promised you'd watch Demon Slayer," you insisted. He sighed, "I did didn't I?" 

An excited smile tugged at your face as you started the show, your laptop resting on your chest so the screen would be right in front of you both. You smiled as you hit play. "O-okay starting off intense from the very beginning," he noted. He shifted curling up to your side to see better. 

You looked back to the screen your mind and heart ran rampant. It was the first time you were fully on your own, with the people you chose, in a house that felt like home. You were the one free to make your own decisions and that freedom sent a terrifying electricity through your veins. For the night, you were unstoppable, invincible. Life was wonderful and beautiful and so much brighter than the seventeen years prior. 

~~~~~  
~Terushima~

He looked over. Her head had softly rested on his and sure enough, five episodes in, she was asleep. He smiled at the soft half-smile on her face. Her hands curled up on the laptop as she took steady slow breaths. He smiled to himself. Even after all of the bullshit of dumb things he had done up until this point, every possible thing he had worried over, she still accepted him for who he was.

Putting together the manager mishap and her trusting nature he could understand why her brother was the way he was. He didn't like it, nor was he going to accept it though. She was bad at standing up for herself and protecting her was never going to fix that problem. But if anything hurt this pure Hufflepuff ass bitch, he was certainly going to throw hands. 

He slid the laptop slowly and she snapped awake looking worried and startled. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you," he apologized. "I fell asleep," she asked. "Until you jumped up just now, yeah," he replied. "Sorry, habit," she muttered. That comment didn't sit well in his stomach. To be such a light sleeper and so sensitive to movement was usually tied to a lot of not nice things. 

"Bad mood." 

The tone had been hushed and urgent. Sure her brother was overprotective but he couldn't help but worry where that stemmed from. They were in their own home. Who was in a bad mood? Why did he sound so worried? Why did she grow just as urgently panicked? 

She didn't stray away from many topics, but getting her to talk about herself was like pulling teeth. He'd read, witnessed, and studied enough to have a good thirty, worrisome, possibilities running through his mind. 

"Night Yuuji," she mumbled in a small voice. "Night sunshine," he replied softly as she hugged her pillow. Before she fully drifted off he wrapped an arm around her side to keep from startling her later. 

She tensed and his brain woke up more. He's coming off too strong again. Isn't he? He went to pull his arm back but her hand gripped onto his arm keeping it in place. 

She startles really easy doesn't she? 

He relaxed again and settled into the pillow he'd be using for the night. What was Koushi protecting her from? The question nagged at him again like the night before. He had played it off like a joke earlier, but he was really worried when she didn't call or text him back after that shady exit. 

He was really glad it worked out for him to be able to physically see her. He was also really glad Futumata cancelled on him and yelled at him to try and figure out some way to see or talk to her. In all honesty, his intention was to invite her over instead if she was comfortable with it.

Why does his mind never stop? 

He just wants to go to fucking sleep.

How long has he even been spiralling?

He watched as she shifted and rolled over. "You think loud," she giggled sleepily. His heart melted at the sound. "Sorry," He mumbled. He looked down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Heat rose to his cheeks as she started to stroke his hair. 

He wanted to hold her close, to kiss her, and learn everything there is to know about her. He felt like he was stumbling blindly as they bounced through drastic swings of very flirty and practically acting like a couple, to incredibly platonic. He liked her so god damn much but it didn't mean shit because you need two people for a relationship. 

How do you make someone fall in love with you? 

"Yuuji," she mumbled tired as her hand rested on his face. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed. Did she just call him by his first name? Again? 

Her patient kind smile was waiting for him when he opened his eyes. He felt guilty for keeping her awake when she seemed so tired. How does one think loudly though? "You fidget when your brain gets all zoomy," she shared in her tired sleepy voice. 

She was so cute.

"S-sorry," he apologized still flustered by the small, gentle hand that was so tenderly caressing his cheek, "It takes a while for my brain to unwind. I can sleep on the couch or the chair in here if I'm keeping you up." "No, it's okay. I've been a little hypervigilant the last few days. I usually stay out and sleep with like the dead when there's another person with me," she explained, "Talk about it."

He looked at her confused, "Talk about what?" "Everything, nothing, somewhere in between. Surprise me," she mumbled, "Also, your cheeks are very warm." "You know how some people can blush softly," he asked. "Mhmm," she hummed in the dark and dim lighting. 

The only glow coming from the moon out her window had cast them in cool dark blues where they could see each other yet shadows hid the colors they had been enveloped in earlier. 

"Okay, well, I can't do that," he shared. He watched the tired smile spread across her face. "I blush very loudly. Like Tamaki giving Haruhi the cover ups, kind of loudly," he shared. "Why are you blushing," she giggled. "The human embodiment of sunshine and joy is caressing my cheek," he shared. "You're sweet," she mumbled before burying her head in his chest which prompted the heat to flood to his cheeks once more. "How'd you get into volleyball," she asked, sounding muffled.

Somehow this tired angel had prompted a lengthy story which did result in both actually falling asleep.

~~~~~

"Yuuji," a voice shouted. He groaned hugging the heat source in his arms tighter as he tried to bury his face. A round of laughter filled the room and he cracked an eye open. (Y/n)'s blinding smile greeted him. If he had to wake up, this wasn't a bad way to do so. "It's almost eleven we have to get going," she reasoned. He just shook his head and buried his face into the red fabric of her sweater. 

He felt a sharp jab to his side and yelped as he jumped up. (Y/n) laughed as she scrambled up with a pillow in hand now. It was the pillow he had been using. "You brat," he complained, laughing himself. He tried to roll back to sleep when he was assaulted by a flurry of hits from a surprisingly dense pillow. 

He turned and caught a hit before pulling the pillow toward his chest. (Y/n) gripped on and toppled onto the bed on top of him. He pulled the pillow off of his face and stared up like a deer in headlights as she was braced on top of him. Butterflies fluttered from his pounding heart up through his chest and face as heat followed. Almost as if he had downed a shot of sake. Her look of shock traded for a soft smile and his heart stopped as it melted. 

Damn he had it bad. 

"Come on I need to turn this place into a hufflepuff common room," she insisted. "Wait seriously! Are you a hufflepuff," he asked proud to have guessed correctly. "What, could you not tell by the everything about me," she asked laughing as she rolled over, flopping onto her back. "Hey hey, I was just proud to have guessed accurately, sunshine," he defended.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

You smiled to yourself as Yuuji and 'Kaash debated over theoretical physics that could make time travel possible and the ramifications of that. 

Bokuto looked between you and Meiko, his hair was drooping as steam poured from his ears as he failed at following along their conversation at all. "Hey, Boku-san what do you think would look better in the hanging planters I got. I'm between the english ivy, sting of pearls, and marble pothos," you shared pointing to each of them. 

He perked up before looking between each of them. "Thank you," Mei mouthed. You nodded smiling. "Ooooh I really like these two. This one kind of scares me," Bokuto shared. You laughed asking, "String of pearls scare you?" "They're all lumpy and weird," he defended. "Then they're definitely out," you declared. 

"I think this one. It feels more happy than this one," Bokuto concluded. "Marble pothos it is," you declared. "Can we name it," Bokuto asked excited. You laughed and nodded, "Absolutely! Since you helped me pick this one you can name it." "Really," he asked excited. Bokuto was now bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yeah," you nodded smiling back. 

"Can I get back to you on the name," Bokuto asked making his serious thinking face. You nodded trying to bite back the full force of your smile at how serious he was taking this and how excited he was. 

"Okay so we got the rug, the bedding, the desk chair and desk, fabric, upholstery, blankets, plant, wood stain, and a lot of wood," Mei listed off. "And I have the drill, and drill bits at the apartment. And the nail gun I smuggled from the props weekend. Ooh. Screws and nails. I need to get nails, screws, washers and nuts to be safe," you thought aloud. 

"Didn't know you were so handy, Sunshine," Yuuji said beside you. You jumped before laughing as he managed to sneak up on you. "Props and costuming since I can remember," you shared. "Don't let the modesty fool you, she's incredibly talented," Meiko insisted. "I wouldn't say incredibly," you countered as she pulled up her phone. "I have pictures saved of some her best pieces," Mei insisted, showing Yuuji like the proud mom-friend she was. 

"How are you going to cut the wood when we get back," Akaashi inquired. "I took the measurements before. That's why I asked for the specific pieces. And whatever is left over is going to go into making the sectional thing next weekend," you shared. 

"And the wood and desk set are going to be delivered around three right," Akaashi asked. You nodded to confirm. "So then we should wrap up here if you want to stop in the dollar store because Kou is going to get distracted," Akaashi shared. "He might still be thinking up a plant name, but I'm good to head over after we grab some screws and nails," you shared. "Sounds good," Akaashi nodded.

"Dude you made all of these," Yuuji asked. "Maybe," you replied. "So cool! Dude," he exclaimed looking back and forth from the phone to you. You laughed nervously before he shook your shoulders excitedly. "Who needs instructions!? You're like a prop and clothing pro! That's so cool," he exclaimed. You laughed but it was brought to an abrupt halt as Yuuji froze. 

You turned to see Enno with his girlfriend. "Every fucking time," you mumbled trying to stay calm. "This is awkward," Chikara strained. The ball to Yuuji's tongue piercing was poking out meaning he was, quite literally, biting his tongue.

An icy pit formed in your stomach. "H-hi Meiko-san and (Y/n)," Kana greeted timidly. "Ito-chan. Do you mind if we have a word with your boyfriend," Meiko asked wearing her faux polite smile. "Please don't murder him," she pleaded. "Kana," he exclaimed, betrayed. "Do you not remember when Noya pissed her off and he went missing for three days," she reminded. 

"Mei, please relax. It's fine," you pleaded. You motioned for her to stay. "I promise not to murder him. Sorry to bother you Kana," you said politely before nodding for Enno to follow you. You avoided the rest of their eyes as you braced yourself to face the consequences for trying speed up living your own life. 

"What is he doing in Tokyo," Enno asked. "Helping me set up in Akaashi's apartment so it's ready to move into when Koushi graduates. He okayed me moving. He does not know Terushima and I met again at Akaashi's Halloween party," you shared, "Which is also why he isn't questioning you about Kana, or you pretending to be my boyfriend to scare him off." 

Enno's face paled. He was as white as a sheet. "Yeah, when I saw him and struck up a conversation he was asking where you where. He didn't want to risk giving off the wrong idea, especially after having been confronted by you and Koushi just a few days prior," you shared. 

He avoided your gaze unable to confront you. "Chikara," you asked trying to hold back the hurt in your voice, "Please don't tell Koushi." "(Y/n), he's an asshole," Enno warned. "He's really not. Even if he was why can't you all just let me figure out for myself. It's not even like we're dating, Chikara," you stressed. "Have you told him that," Enno asked glancing up. 

Your patience snapped. "Are you going to tell Koushi," you asked, pulling up the walls. A numb feeling washed over the ache in your heart. Enno looked back at you petrified by your expression. 

He sighed in defeat, "No." You nodded mostly to yourself. "But we're going to talk about this later. Otherwise I will tell your brother," he warned. You tried to keep from rolling your eyes. "We're just trying t-," Enno started. "Save it," you cut off, "Please. I don't- if I- Just don't." 

"(Y/n)," he softened. "I'm really tired and... I just want to finish getting stuff for my room. I really don't feel like fighting with a friend right now," you strained. He clenched his jaw before asking, 

"Is he going back with you?" "Yeah. I'm not going to fuck him if that's what you're asking," you remarked bluntly. "That's not-," he started with a grimace. "It's not? So what? I'm just not allowed to-," you started and bit your tongue, "No I'm not- I'm not arguing this now. Yes, he is coming back to the apartment. So are Mei, Bo, and Akaashi. In case you decide to change your mind and report back to Koushi." 

You felt eyes burning into the back of your head. "I have to go. Or I'm going to be late to pick up my desk," you said before going to turn. "(Y/n), please," Enno started. "What? Please what? I thought you were my friend too," you countered turning back to him. "Of course I'm your friend," he insisted. "Friends don't try to control friends," you strained taking a breath to maintain your composure, "Hope you have a good rest of the day." 

You walked back to the group without stopping to see Enno's reaction. You knew it would crack the thin walls meant to protect you from the barriers you failed to create in the first place.

~Meanwhile: Terushima~

He couldn't catch much, as Ito tried her best to hold a pleasant conversation. He just knew he saw that Ennoshita guy go pale, get shocked, and jump between worried and mad. It definitely could pass for a fight between exes if he didn't know better. 

Did he know better? 

Of course he did. Why would she lie about that?

Guilt settled in his stomach for even considering that. The only person of the group who seemed unaffected by everything going on was Bokuto who seemed to be staring thoughtfully at the marble pothos. 

"You came all the way to Tokyo to see (Y/n)," Ito asked dragging his attention away from making sure Sunshine was really okay. He scratched the back of his neck nodding. "It's just a couple minutes by train I used to take a longer walk to see my friends in junior high," he shrugged off. "Most people wouldn't put forth the effort. You must care about her a lot," Ito pointed out. 

More than you can fucking imagine, but your boyfriend is kind of a prick about this whole situation and he's trying to make this as stress free for her as possible but somehow all of the Karasuno kids keep showing up at the WORST god damn times. 

Could he say ANY of this? NO! But fuck, he wished he could.

"It was really nothing. I was bored and she seemed kind of off the day before so I wanted to check in on her one way or another," he said glancing back over. He caught Enno saying something like "of course I'm your friend" when Ito seemed to continue her never ending stream of conversation which must be wonderful in any other circumstance. 

"Yeah the guys are all super protective of her," she said warmly. "Noticed," Terushima strained.


	5. Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay trigger warning my dudes. Panic attack not just in passing but described more in detail than with Akaashi's it's toward the latter half of this chapter. Love you all! Stay safe!

~Terushima~

His heart broke when (Y/n) joined them. Her smile was paper thin, extremely forced, and no where near reaching her eyes. They were sad and angry, so much so that she looked tired. "Let's wrap up," she said softly. There was no room for questioning in her tone. "Sorry to bother Kana. It was good to see you. I hope you have a great afternoon," she said kindly. 

"Why don't you guys get a head start down, and we'll meet you at check out. Actually! Um.. We forgot the mirror. Keij can you grab the one we talked about," Meiko directed. "Yeah. Bokuto-san, Terushima-san," Akaashi said with a tone of finality as we started walking as a group. 

Terushima turned to (Y/n) not wanting to leave her side but she forced a bigger smile nodding for him to go with them. He frowned but complied not wanting to make this harder on her. 

~~~~~

"She's going to be okay. She's a tough kid," Bokuto tried to reassure. Terushima nodded following them to the full length mirrors. 

"What did you mean by she was off the other day," Akaashi asked hesitantly. "She was just... kinda off. I 'dunno. She ended the call kind of abruptly and it just... it was all kind of off. She forgot to mute her end too so her brother had gone from like a playful mom to all worried sounding," he shared and sighed, "I wasn't planning on sharing that with anyone, but you guys seem really close with her, so... I trust you guys with that information." 

He looked up noticing they both looked concerned. Neither looked surprised. That wasn't a comforting reaction. "You really got it bad huh," Bokuto asked. Terushima looked over startled as Akaashi scolded, "Bokuto-san! Boundaries." "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to," Bokuto started as his hair drooped. Terushima laughed, glad to be on the receiving end of someone getting their foot in their mouth for once. 

~~~~~

They met up with the girls not long after. (Y/n) still looked rough, but at least the smile wasn't so forced. 

"What are the strongest two days of the week," Terushima asked without thinking. "I-I don't know," she stammered. The others shrugged. "Monday," Bokuto exclaimed proudly. "Close. Saturday and Sunday," Terushima answered confidently. "How do you figure," Akaashi asked. Terushima couldn't bite back the shit eating grin as he declared, "Because all the other days are weak-... days." 

"That was awful," Meiko insisted trying to fight back a smile of her own. (Y/n)'s laugh cut through her sentence though. "That's your worst one yet," she declared. "What do you call a sad cup of coffee," he continued and she rolled her eyes smiling before shrugging. "A depresso," he shared. Bokuto roared out in laughter.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

You set the packages in your room and texted Mei who was picking up food with Akaashi. Bokuto had fallen asleep watching Dragonball with Yuuji who was also out cold. What if Enno already told Koushi? 

You heard shuffling and looked up to see a half asleep Yuuji walking in, "Why didn't you wake us up?" "It's going to be loud for a while. I thought I'd let you guys sleep for now," you shrugged.

He seemed to still be rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he frowned thinking through something. You raised an eyebrow to silently question him. He walked over to sit on the edge of your bed. "Can we talk," he asked seriously. 

You nodded a little on edge. You weren't sure how much your heart could handle. You closed the door and sat besides him.

You stared at the package of wood trying to brace yourself. His jaw kept shifting as his leg bounced like the needle on a sewing machine. "I'm trying to phrase this without prying too much and getting my foot in my mouth," he shared. 

You nodded quietly and picked at the fuzzies on your (f/c) cropped hoodie.

"Are you okay," he strained, "Like... are you safe?" "Wha-what," you asked, feeling the wind knocked out of you. 

"I jus- there's just these tiny alarm bells that keep glaring at me. Like how you seem so much more comfortable here than your own home. Or how everyone that knows you seems to be protecting you from things as if they have experience in doing so. Or how the tone of everything in that call shifted so drastically. Or how sensitive you are to loud noises and sudden movements. And just- I just- you don't have to tell me anything, I just want to make sure that you're safe. I just... I brought up the tonal shift of the call and Akaashi and Bokuto seemed worried but not surprised and that really didn't sit well with me," he rambled. 

You just looked at him shocked he had noticed those details. No one notices those details. 

"And maybe I'm just projecting because Kazuma had a kinda shitty home life and I noticed those same types of things before he showed up with bruises he couldn't hide, but I could never forgive myself if I noticed those things again and didn't say anything. As long as your safe I'll drop it," he added in one breath, somehow. 

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm safe," you promised, noticing his hand trembling as he nodded. You pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed to relax and hugged back just as tightly. "I'm sorry for over reacting," he mumbled into you shoulder. "Don't be. It's tense and stressful, but I'm safe. I promise," you replied. 

~~~~~

You waved Yuuji off and noticed you hadn't heard from Chikara or Koushi all day. Mei's hand rested on your shoulder as the train pulled out. "He's a good guy. I know it's shitty now, but the others will come around.

You hummed annoyed and flopped your head on her shoulder. "You sure you're up for a call with Chikara," Mei asked. "I'll be fine," you insisted. "I'm joining you for the call at least," she insisted. "No, Mei," you pleaded. She sighed in defeat and you both turned to head toward the apartment. You stared in horror at the stairs back down to the street. 

Why in the hell is Koushi in Tokyo!?

He looked furious. You gripped onto Mei's arm terrified and he just turned to head toward the waiting benches without saying a word. "I'm going to murder Chikara," Mei declared. 

You pushed the envelope too far. He saw you with Yuuji. Koushi's going to say no. You're not going to be able to move in. You'll have to push Yuuji away. Akaashi is going to be down a roommate and his dad is trying to pull from the trust fund his grandparents set up for him. And you'll be stuck in that house forever if Koushi doesn't kill you himself.

Everything started to grow blurry as you looked down to see the ground swaying. Sweat began to bead on the back of your neck and on your brow. How can an elephant be sitting on your chest? You're standing up. Are you dying? Fuck you're dying. How could you be dying? What's going on? You were just fine.

You heard something muffled beside you but you couldn't catch it. Were you suddenly under water? Is that why you can't breathe? How did you get under water? When did you get under water? Spots started to cloud your vision.

~~~~~

Please all just be a bad dream. Please still be in bed. Please let Yuuji still be there. "Do you have any idea how much of a fucking dick you and the guys have been to your sister? No fucking wonder she passed out during a panic attack. What is wrong with you," Meiko's voice boomed. 

Your eyes fluttered as your heart was already racing. Tears started to well up in your eyes. It was real. All of it was real. You locked eyes with your brother as you sat up. You were on a bench somewhere semi secluded. He looked so hurt and disappointed and Mei blocked him from your line of sight. "Don't you fucking dare," she growled causing you to recoil further in on yourself. 

You just wanted to go home. You wanted to go to sleep and forget everything. You just wanted this to all be a bad dream. 

"She's my sister Mei," you heard Koushi say behind her frame. 

You just pulled your knees in and hugged them to your chest, flinching at the exchange. Part of you was furious at yourself for cowering like this. But what could you do? They were giants. You bit your lip trying to stop it from quivering to refrain from looking anymore pathetic by crying.

"You don't get to pull that fucking card right now. Maybe not by blood, but she is my sister too. Right now she does not need a well intentioned idiot trying to control her life. I am taking her home. To OUR home to help her down from the panic attack you, and the pressure you set, caused. I will get her to school on time tomorrow and whether you want to fucking stay and talk to her WITHOUT lecturing her for trying live a life independent of what you deem okay, you may follow and wait in the living room until she is okay. Try any bullshit at all and I will have Bo drive her to Johzenji so we can finish hashing out this argument until she is ready to stand up for herself," Mei ranted.

You weakly reached out and held onto the hem of her sweatshirt. You couldn't force yourself to move, to speak. The words of their conversation seemed to just pass through you. You could have been replaced by a rock and you'd be none the wiser. 

Her face was suddenly near yours and you were able to meet her gaze. Her expression was soft and kind. One that let you know you were safe. Nothing could get to you. You could vaguely feel hands wiping away your tears on your cheek, but it almost felt like second hand knowledge. 

"You're in no condition to walk are you," she asked gingerly. The plane was in autopilot. You honestly didn't know. Maybe? None of it felt real. It was like watching a fucked up movie with your thundering heart and panicked thoughts served to be the soundtrack.

Suddenly, you found yourself in the backseat of Bokuto's car. When did you get there? How did you get there? No matter how hard you racked your brain you couldn't recall how you got from that bench to sitting in the backseat with your head on Mei's shoulder and her arm around you protectively. 

You'd seen her do the same with Sou before. Was this a panic attack?

No, there was no way. You'd never had one before. It wasn't like your issues would ever warrant one. Other people had it way worse.

"Hey," Bo said lighting up. The car was stopped now. Mei and Koushi were gone. Time kept collapsing and going missing. This had to be a dream. "Mei took your brother inside. She's not going to do anything to him. I made her promise. Let's go sit down," he said gently. 

You had only seen Bokuto like this once before and that was when Akaashi had, had a panic attack. 

"Sorry," you managed to muttered. 

You felt like you were trying to force your brain into cooperation. It was like fighting to get back in the driver's seat. But the comfortable pull of not having to worry, not having to be in control, pulled you back. Was being in the driver's seat worth it? 

"Don't apologize. You know how much I love driving," Bokuto reassured. 

You had been nothing but an inconvenience to them. How could you not be sorry? You weren't going to make him have to legitimately carry you in. You'd troubled them enough. 

Without another word you nodded and focused as hard of you could on willing your body to get out of the car. Every movement felt like pushing through a thick sludge. 

~~~~~

After what must have been the longest walk in your entire life you made it into the apartment and the smell of hot chocolate filled your nose. You wanted it so bad, but the thought of moving more made you feel even more exhausted. You still haven't even talked to Chikara. 

The door opened before you could contemplate just letting yourself collapse and ignoring all of the things. "I didn't do anything. Keij is talking to him on the balcony," Mei's voice said. Your heart plummeted deeper. They were probably discussing you not living in the apartment next year. 

"Come on, let's go sit on your new bed. Let's just take a second to breathe. Everything is going to be okay," Mei insisted. Someone was hyperventilating. Guessing from Mei's concerned expression it was you that was hyperventilating.

You nodded and braced against the door grimacing as you toed off your shoes. Your legs stung like they were asleep. You'd almost rather the out of body floating or the weights than this. You trudged your way though the apartment and followed Mei into your room. You plopped on the bottom bunk. 

The Christmas lights lit up and you heard the mattress on top shift. "Wow! This is really sturdy! And comfy! You did a really good job, (Y/n)," Bokuto's voice exclaimed from up top. Mei sat against the pillows and you just laid your head in her lap. 

You wanted to cry so badly, but nothing would come out. Mei's fingers combed through your hair and you finally let yourself relax. 

"I still can't think of a name. I was considering maybe something western. You know! Like french! Because he looks all fancy," Bokuto shared. You looked toward the pot holder and spotted the sweatshirt Terushima had slept in on the desk chair.

You forced yourself up and walked over to grab it, before walking back to lie your head in Mei's lap once more. You closed your eyes and hugged the sweatshirt to your chest. You could almost convince yourself you were asleep. 

~~Akaashi~~

He sat across from the older Sugawara and held onto the ankle of his crossed leg. After seeing the absolute terror and exhaustion on both (Y/n) and Terushima when they spotted Ennoshita, he was furious at the person across from him for putting the very person he was trying to protect into the situation he was was trying to protect her from. 

"Let this go," was all Akaashi said. There were a million choice words he wanted to have with Sugawara-san, but he knew Mei already must have. 

"You can't control what happens to her. Trying to do so is only going to hurt her worse than whatever else could hurt her. Do you think we care about her so little, we'd let something hurt her? Do you think so little of your own sister, that you're convinced she can't possibly do anything for herself," Akaashi asked, trying to maintain his composure. "No! Of course not," Koushi insisted on the verge of tears.

Akaashi sighed, feeling the anger dissipate for pity. He didn't envy Koushi in the slightest. The guilt he must feel for causing (Y/n) to work herself up so much she fainted during her panic attack must already have crushed him. 

"He's a smart kid that speaks before he thinks. Sometimes he's wrong. He miscalculated with Kiyoko and when Meiko confronted him about it, he was genuinely sorry and even accidentally revealed something personal in the process. Even if he was an asshole, you're going to have to let go and let her find out on her own. Helicoptering over her like this is only going to make living on her own that much more difficult. You meant well, but it's not working any more Sugawara-san. And when things don't work, we have to let them go," Akaashi tried to reason.

He watched as Koushi just stare at his hands in shock. "H-how long was he here," he asked hesitantly. "He stayed over night. And before you do or say something stupid that will trigger me to stop resisting the urge to lose my composure and snap at you, I would not let someone stay in this apartment if I thought they were a threat to the safety of anyone else in any capacity. Bokuto-san and Meiko also stayed over," Akaashi pointed out. 

He recalled the talk he had with Terushima, over why he really came all the way to Tokyo. One of the few moments on their own. The kid was honest to a fault. Akaashi still recalled the deep seeded worry in the other's eyes.

"The only reason Terushima had come by in the first place was because he was concerned about (Y/n) not responding after cutting off a call abruptly where he heard you and her both sounding worried. He wanted to make sure she was safe," Akaashi added before Koushi could say anything, "He came from his dorms at Johzenji to Tokyo to make sure she was safe." 

Koushi just avoided his gaze, staring at the table. A million thoughts behind his eyes. "I don't know Terushima personally. I have no reason to defend him other than the fact that he makes (Y/n), someone important to someone important to me, and someone I consider my own friend, incredibly fucking happy," Akaashi continued.

Koushi just nodded biting at a hangnail now. 

Akaashi took a breath wanting this to be over, "I'm sorry you didn't meet the version of him she pulls out first, but if you're going to harp on the fact that she lied and hid this behind your back maybe you should also consider why she had to do so in the first place. I'm going to leave you here to sort through your thoughts and emotions in private, so I can check on my friend. I really hope you fix this, and let her be happy, because she cares about you so fucking much. She just wants you to be proud of her."

He stood and walked for the door. "Akaashi," Koushi strained. His voice seemed to catch in his throat part-way through. "How do I fix this," he asked sounding lost. Akaashi turned to partially look at both Koushi and the door for a moment. "Give her time. Let her be her own person," Akaashi suggested, "Ask her about the guy she likes and actually listen without jumping in to lecture or judge anything." 

~~~~~

He opened the door to her room and she was hugging a sweatshirt, with her head in Mei's lap. She looked awful. Her face was drained of all life from behind that sweatshirt she was gripping onto like it was a lifeline. "Nii," (Y/n) choked out, barely above a whisper. "He's on the balcony, taking a moment to sort through his emotions. He'll be fine. How are you doing," Akaashi asked walking closer. "Been better," she mumbled weakly. 

"Theodore," Bokuto exclaimed. "I thought you said French," Mei asked. "That's not French," Bo asked genuinely confused. (Y/n) managed a tired smile as Akaashi chuckled at Bo who was partially hanging off of the top bunk. "Have you been trying to think of a name for the plant this entire time," Akaashi asked. "No," Bo insisted defensively, "I had to focus on the road when I was driving!" 

~~~~~  
~~Your POV~~

You woke up to hear a soft humming. You looked over to see Koushi sitting where Mei had. "I'm sorry," you both said and at the same time. You had shot up to a sitting position. He shook his head pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he started before you could get another word in. You gripped onto the hug desperately and felt the tears start to form as he choked up. 

"I didn't realize- I didn't mean to be so controlling and I'm so sorry," he apologized into your shoulder, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I wanted to come up and surprise you with dinner after working on the room all weekend. I didn't mean to work you up like that and I'm so fucking sorry."

"You don't hate me for lying? For talking to him behind your back," you choked out through you own sobs. "I'm not going to lie, I was mad. I was really mad, but Akaashi and Meiko made some really good points. I- I don't fault you for that now. I'm sorry I was such a hardass. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to hide things from me. I don't want to be like mom. I'm supposed to protect you from that," he choked out between sobs of his own, "I could never hate you. You are my baby sister. As far as I'm concerned you are my only relative and I would literally burn the world to the ground if it meant keeping you safe. I raised you, I love you so much kid. Seeing how much pain and stress I caused you tonight-... I'm sorry." 

You finally felt like you could breathe. You were so light that you feared you'd float away if your brother hadn't be holding onto you. A knock sounded at your door before it opened. You wiped your eyes chuckling, "Bo if you're just going to open the door that defeats the purpose of knocking." He had his phone to his ear and he looked at your brother who was trying compose himself. 

"This awkward," Bokuto said. "You need to give me a second," Bokuto said sassily. You realized who he must be talking to. "When did you get his number," you asked. "When we were rewatching Dragonball," Bokuto shared, "Also check your phone. When-." Bo cut himself off and glanced at Koushi hesitantly. "Oh. It's Terushima isn't it," Koushi asked. You nodded. "It's fine," he said a bit strained. You looked at him hesitantly. 

You jumped up as your phone went off again. You pulled it out. It was only 11:30 at night. "What the fuck," you murdered. "Chikara and Kuroo," you muttered. "I'll handle Ennoshita," Koushi offered pulling out his own phone. You looked at him confused. "Consider it part of the apology," he said. You pulled him into another hug. "Thank you," You said. 

"I don't know dude," Bo said into the phone, tired. 

You answered Kuroo. "Hey dickhead. Shit timing. I'm handing you to Bo he can redirect you to left brain one and two I need to handle something," you answered. "Never mind," Kuroo started. "No, just give me a few minutes please," you pleaded, "Bo swap." He seemed startled by the assertive tone back in your voice. He complied and you took his phone before walking out for some privacy. 

"I didn't exactly get a chance to read the messages," you admitted. "(Y/n), what happened? Are you okay? Was that your brother? What's going on? What the hell happened after I left? Why do you sound like you've been crying," he demanded. 

You made it to the balcony and pulled your knees in grimacing at the thought of have to run through it all. "I'm ok. I just- Honestly, I'm exhausted and I'm really not up for recounting everything, uh but... TLDR my brother tried to surprise me with dinner and found out about everything I lied to him about. He apologized about me having to lie in the first place. There was a lot of crying. Protective Meiko, Bo, and Akaashi made an appearance because bad mental state TM, but I took a nap and it's better now, but I'm tired. Also you left your sweatshirt here. Oh and Bokuto finally named the marble pothos," you relayed. 

"Bad mental state," he asked pointedly. He sounded like Akaashi. He never sounded like Akaashi. "I- I may have worked myself into a panic attack," you shared. All confidence you had mustered earlier was gone. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried," he said in reply. You started to draw patterns in your knees in an attempt to self soothe. 

"Please tell me you're not going to try to go to school tomorrow," he pleaded. "I'm fine," you insisted. "If you need me to, I can harbor you here," he added. "Really, I'm okay. I'm just tired," you insisted. "Code for you're not okay at all but you're too emotionally exhausted to elaborate," he asked sounding mad again. "You sound mad," you worried and weren't able to continue your sentence. 

"I'm not mad. I'm not happy, but I'm not mad. I promise. I don't want to hold you up any longer, you need rest. Okay? Drink some water, go to bed and if you're not up for it don't force yourself in, please," he pleaded. "Okay," you agreed. "I'm going to text you to check in and see how you're doing tomorrow, okay," he asked. "Okay," you agreed. 

"I'm going to let you go but you have to make two promises first," he pleaded. "Okay," you agreed like a broken record. "Promise you'll be completely honest about how you're doing tomorrow," he said. "I will," you agreed. "I want to hear you say it," he said gently. "I promise to be completely honest about how I'm doing tomorrow," you complied. 

"And I want you to promise that if you're not okay, you're going to let yourself be selfish and put your own needs first," he finished. You took a deep breath and promised, "If I'm not okay I promise to let myself be selfish and worry about my own needs first." 

"Thank you. Now get some rest sunshine," Yuuji said softly. "You too. I'm sorry for worrying you Yuuji," you said. "Don't be sorry. Night," he replied. "Good night," you said and hung up. You looked down at the phone. 

"I might have judged him a bit prematurely," Koushi said from the doorway back inside. You whipped your head over startled. He held out your phone and added, "Akaashi and Mei handled Kuroo. The Karasuno guard dogs have been called off. Why don't you come inside and tell me about him," Koushi offered. You nodded rushing over to pull Koushi into a tight hug.


	6. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi howdy lovlies! 
> 
> Just another trigger warning forms of abuse are discussed in this chapter if you're not in the right mental state for that I would advise against reading until you are.  
> 🧡

You walked toward the gym to bring Koushi his knee pads that wound up in your bag during the morning mix up. You were exhausted and still a bit out of it. You walked to the gym entrance and two arms wrapped around you. You looked up a bit startled and saw it was Chikara. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. You wrapped your arms back around your friend feeling relieved.

"Oh christ," Enno muttered. You laughed as you heard Tanaka and Noya screaming as they barreled toward you. "Are you okay," they both demanded nearly tackling you both in a tight bear hug. "I'm okay," you laughed off. "You assholes didn't invite us," Kino asked. "Ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this," Narita added as they joined the cluster. You fell into a fit of laughter. "Guys I need to get Koushi his kneepads," you shared. "He can wait," Noya declared.

"GROUP HUG," Hinata asked excited from a ways off. "HINATA BOKE," Kageyama called after him. You yelped laughing and Hinata leapt on, sending all of you toppling. "What the hell is going on," Daichi asked walking over. "Group hug," Noya, Ryu and Hinata asked innocently.

~~~~~

You felt your bones start to shatter as Koushi pulled you into a vice grip hug. "I promise after practice I'll be right home and mom should still be on that trip so I'll make dinner and we can do the call with the guy you like," Koushi rambled. "Kou," you exclaimed as he said it out loud. "You like someone," Yachi exclaimed. "No," you yelped and felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment as you tried to hide your face in your brother's shoulder.

"She has terrible taste in guys," Tsukishima commented. "How would you know," Koushi asked. "I accidentally called him instead once and I wasn't paying attention when I called him Terushima," you rambled into Koushi's shoulder. A tiny white lie to cover Tsukki's ass could be some pretty handy blackmail in the future.

You let him get in a few digs to make it believable and played into it. You didn't like how easy lying came sometimes. It made you feel guilty and gross, but it had been so vital to survival.

You smiled, still a not really mentally present. Your head spun a bit at being so aware you were in autopilot and not being able to fully pull yourself back into your own head.

You walked out and Kiyoko was on the phone laughing. It was a bit of a rare sight and naturally you waved a bit curious as she hung up. "Who has you all giggly," you asked curiously. "Your friend is incredibly persistent," she said as you walked over.

You tilted your head. Your friend? Please don't be who you think it is. You kept the curious smirk as you silently prayed she wasn't talking about Yuuji.

"That boy from Johzenji. That was him. He got help from his friend to find a way to contact me so he could apologize for being an asshole. Apparently a certain someone brought it to his attention that I was uncomfortable. Thank you. It means a lot. Also, he said to tell you "Hey sunshine" if I came across you," Kiyoko relayed with a teasing lilt at the end. Something you never would have believed she was capable of.

Your heart sunk in your chest. "No problem," you shrugged.

Why did you think it would be any different? You barely knew him. He was flirty with everyone. That was just his nature... wasn't it? Of course he didn't like you the same way. Of course he liked Kiyoko. Why else would he have gone through the trouble to apologize. He made her light up and you weren't going to get in the middle of that.

"You're not staying for practice," Kiyoko asked. "Huh? Oh! No. No, I have to head home and work on some schoolwork," you brushed off. "Okay. Take care," Kiyoko said as you turned to leave. "You too," You called back.

~~~~~

You stepped into your house feeling numb. You looked at the missed call and voicemail from Terushima and played it back. "Hey sunshine! Hope you're doing alright. Call me back when you get the chance okay," he voice sang cheerily. You closed out your phone and set your stuff down on the kitchen counter. You leaned against the counter taking a deep breath trying to process the last few days.

"Who was that," demanded a voice that shouldn't be in the house. You just could not catch a fucking break, could you? You had frozen in place, unable to lift your head. "I-I thought you weren't home. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb-," you started and cut yourself off flinching as her hands slammed on the other side of the counter. Your eyes glued onto them.

"I said, who was that. Are you deaf," she demanded. "I-it was- it was just a friend," you stammered. You tensed up and felt like you were floating for a minute. It didn't feel like it was real. There was no way this was real. It was too much too fast.

Your eyes finally flittered up. You were just too fucking tired. You still had your phone on you. You jumped as her hands slammed on the counter top again. Harsh words followed. Your laptop was in Tokyo. She yanked your bag over before you could stop her. You remained frozen in place. She was muttering and raving as she tore through your bag. She was looking for something, anything she could use to yell at you. To prove her point you were up to something nefarious. You were always guilty she just had to find out what your crime was.

Your face dropped as she pulled out the Johzenji sweatshirt. You knew she was yelling at the top of her lungs. You could see the vein popping. Her face was red. She was screaming. But you were too shocked to hear anything. Processing it didn't happen.

You could guess how she was going off about how you were filthy and a disgusting disgrace of a daughter for sleeping around, since a hoodie would be all the confirmation she needed of that. But none of it met your ears. A fog was surrounding your head.

She went to stuff it into a paper shredder and something possessed you to move. You yanked the hoodie back shouting, "Stop! Stop! That's not mine!"

Your hands gripped onto the soft fabric, hiding your phone. Your knees felt weak as you froze you hadn't fully pulled it back. You were now staring at your bewildered mother. You had fucked up big. She dropped her end and you clutched onto it. Your heart started pounding in your ears as you muscles tensed ready to sprint away at top speeds.

"You want to get physical with me," she demanded in a low voice.

You shook your head no vigorously. You cried out in shock as her hands gripped your shoulders and pinned you roughly to the wall. Your eyes betrayed you and tears streamed down your face. "Stop crying. I barely touched you. I'll give you something to cry about," she growled.

"Are you safe?"

The question rolled around your head like spiked ball. But this... this has never happened before. You had a sense of deja vu as her hand smacked against the wall beside your ear and you forced yourself to hold back as much of the flinch as you could while she yelled.

"Where WERE YOU," her words finally reached you, "THIS WEEKEND WHERE WERE YOU!? GETTING KNOCKED UP!?" "N-No," you stammered out, "I was with Meiko." "LIAR," she exclaimed.

A hard sting cut across your cheek. Your eye felt like it would pop out as pain radiated from your cheekbone. Your head was stuck to the side staring at the tile floor of the bathroom, perpendicular to you, in shock.

"Go to your room. You're grounded. One week. No friends. Just school. I expect you to do all the chores. You do not leave this house without my telling you to," she ordered. "Hai," you muttered breathily.

You walked into your room ready to hide. "Door opened. Lock it and I take it down again," she threatened. Fuck. You walked to your room and sat on your bed. You grimaced as you heard her slam something. You looked at your mirror and of course there was no mark. You grimaced.

Koushi.

You tried to discretely use your phone. She heard it sure, but maybe she'd forget at least for a few days.

"Mom's home bad mood don't text back"

You powered your phone down to avoid any ringing. You quickly stuffed the phone in your bra and sat on the bed clutching onto Yuuji's hoodie like a lifeline once more.

~~~~~

Your mother walked in and threw your bag down. "Phone, laptop," she ordered. "I don't have either. I lost them," you said quietly. "Stand up," she ordered. You complied. "Shake out the hoodie," she ordered. You did so. "Pockets," she said. You turned out every single pocket you had. She started to tear your room apart before you.

You stood quietly and held onto the hoodie.

~~~~~  
~~Suga's POV~~

He looked down at his phone. How the fuck? Mom shouldn't have been back her car was still out when he passed the house on the way to the train station. (Y/n) was stuck with mom, alone. "Sugawara," Meiko called out. Suga looked up alarmed to suddenly be called. He glanced at Daichi who shrugged and Koushi walked over confused.

"Is your sister with you," she asked. "No and I just got this," Suga shared turning his phone around. "Shit," Meiko muttered. "Her laptop is still at the apartment," Suga asked worried. Meiko nodded before her face drained of color, "Terushima's hoodie. She put it in her bag in case she had another panic attack." "If mom finds that," Suga started. "I can go over now," Meiko offered. "No! No that would just make it worse. Jus- um... tell Daichi what's going on. Only Daichi. I'll leave now.

~~~~~  
~~Terushima's POV~~

"Dude I'm sure she's fine," Bobata said from the bottom bunk. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the phone as his legs dangled over the side of the top bunk. "I ju- I hate this. I hate not knowing if she's okay. All I got were snip its and she won't return any of my texts or calls. She's offline on discord. Akaashi and Bokuto said Meiko hasn't told them anything and I even tried Kiyoko but she said she went home like, what, two three hours ago," Terushima worried.

He should just go down and check himself.

"Yuuji don't," Futamata warned. "Don't what," Terushima asked defensively. "That was the same look you had whenever Bobata was off grid and nine out of ten times you walked across town and dragged me with you to sneak him out of his house," Futamata pointed out, "If she has some old school strict family, a boy with dyed hair and piercings probably isn't going to make things any better."

"While you make a valid point I counter with IF they see me," Terushima threw out there with arched brows, holding his arms out to ask what they thought of that. A pillow flew at his face but he just swatted it down pouting.

"You can't control everything and you can't fix everything," Kazuma pointed out. "Maybe not, but I can do something," Terushima insisted. "What if her phone just died," Futamata offered. "Nice thought Takeharu, but she's just as neurotic about charging it as I am," Terushima commented.

"Don't get snippy with me! I'm just trying to keep you from overthinking shit like always," Take argued.

Terushima flopped onto his back. They don't get it. They didn't see her face. They didn't see the panic in her eyes whenever one of her brother's friends showed up. They didn't see how jumpy and flighty she got around sudden loud noises. The papery thin smile and the hoarse voice from whatever happened during her panic attack.

He rolled the ball of his piercing along the roof of his mouth. What if she lied? What if she wasn't safe? What if she was lying to herself like Bobata had? The thought of someone else he cared about being in that situation again tore at his heart.

"You said her brother and all his friends are super protective right," Kazuma asked. "Yeah," he replied hesitantly. "Then it's not like she's on her own. She has people close by that have her back. If they don't even trust you, I doubt they'd let anyone lay a finger on the girl. Especially if she's as sweet and charismatic as she seems. And as you say... nonstop," Bobata teased.

"Speaking of, you still haven't told us about your weekend in Tokyo," Futamata pointed out. "It was an apartment of greek gods I swear on my life," Terushima shared and pulled out his phone.

He of course had taken pictures during their time working on her room.

"You can scroll through if you want. We all worked together to build a bed," Terushima shared sitting forward to offer is phone. "Excuse me," Kazuma asked, "You... built a bed?"

"You know how she mentioned she was part of the costuming department? Also apparently a part of the prop department. She's built like crazy sets, her friend the sexy buttercup, showed me the set pieces (Y/n) had made. She's like insanely crafty and handy. She made blue prints and everything for the bed so it fit in that nook," Terushima babbled.

"Sexy buttercup," Takeharu questioned. "Her and the other two roommates dressed up as sexy powerpuff girls at the party," Terushima explained. "How did the guys-," Take questioned curiously. "I have their social medias. Hold on," Kazuma said. A moment passed before a shocked gasp. "Holy fuck. Wait why didn't they include (Y/n)," Take asked. "She wasn't technically supposed to be there," Terushima answered. "Oh," Takeharu said knowingly. "Wait is that her," he asked.

Terushima adjusted his position to look over. Sure enough it was a photo of (Y/n) crouched by the boards, trying not to laugh through a scowling pout directed at Terushima behind the camera in his camera roll. He was so fucking whipped wasn't he?

"Yeah," he answered. "She's a good one," Kazuma declared. "Are any of them like... normal? Why are they all so attractive? Only you, could trick someone that cute into liking you," Take noted. "Hey! Rude," Terushima defended.

The next photo had captured her bright smile and beaming laugh with slight panic as Bokuto was charging toward her from behind the camera. He could see Meiko and Akaashi yelling at him in the background. A text came in and Terushima couldn't read it from where he was. "Who is it," he asked eagerly. "Uhh Meiko," Takeharu phrased as more of question.

"What'd she say," he asked trying to reach for his phone. Kazuma dodged his hand reading aloud, "The kid's ok. Got grounded for not telling her mom she spent the weekend in Tokyo. Probably won't respond for a week." "A week? Wha-," he started and cut himself off at a loss for words. "Well, at least you know she's okay and not ignoring you," Take pointed out optimistically.

He was handed his phone back and he looked over the text as if something would jump out. Nothing did. The same matter of fact, pointed, curt messages Meiko had sent before. His fingers twitched as he tried to think up a response.

"If I didn't know better I'd guess you're about to confess you're undying love to her," Kazuma teased. "Oh fuck off," Terushima spit back finally settling on a response.

"Thanks! If there's anything I can do to help or something lmk I'm only a few minutes out so if you guys need anything I'll be there."

He stared at the sent message and cringed. It screamed over eager and anxious to him.

"Appreciated."

"Jesus fucking christ Meiko. Could your responses be any more dry," he complained. He heard the other two laughing below. Fuck it, if he didn't ask now he was going to be a mess all week.

"Hey is she okay?"

Kazuma's voice cut through, "What are you talking about?" He looked at the three loading dots as they popped up before disappearing. He knit his brows together as he pulled his legs back in. He didn't like that reaction. Meiko was decisive and quick in her responses. As far as he was aware, she wasn't the type to over think a text.

"She will be."

His blood ran cold. Will be? WILL BE!? Is she not now!? His phone was snatched from his hands. "Dude," he snapped and regret twisted his heart as Kazuma flinched instinctually at his raising of his voice. "Sorry," he strained. "You need to get a grip," Kazuma said sternly. "If it makes you feel better, he was worse when it was you," Takeharu outed.

Terushima watched his phone get transferred to Takeharu's hands. Kazuma was now hanging on the frame and his elbows hooked on the bars of the top bunk to take Terushima by the shoulders. "I swear to god if you let this consume you for the next week I am going to kill you myself. If you are needed you will be contacted just let this be," Kazuma insisted. "I have a bad feeling about this one," Terushima insisted. "It's going to be okay. Pushing isn't going to make it any better," Kazuma reasoned.

Terushima bit down on the tongue piercing to keep from arguing. "Yuuji," Kazuma said. "I promise not to push," Terushima sighed in defeat. "Good now incase you forgot you promised your parents to go to that business dinner," Kazuma added. "Are you fucking kidding me," he remembered annoyed. "Fuck. I fucking forgot. They're going to be here any fucking minute," Terushima complained scrambling down to try and find something that would meet the standards in terms of dress.

~~Suga's POV~~

His eyes widened seeing the scattered papers as soon as he stepped through the doorway. (Y/n) was scurrying around with her head down, what little he could see of her face behind her hair, was tear stained. She had a Johzenji hoodie tied around her waist. A frown seeded itself onto his face.

He quickly started trying to help as much as he could. The car still wasn't in the driveway. "Stop, please stop," she hissed. He looked at her confused. He looked up as the door to their mother's room opened. Where's the car?

Wheels pulled into their driveway. "And where were you this weekend," their mother asked immediately upon seeing him as he stood. "A volleyball trip," He answered before bowing to show respect. Having to do so made him feel sick. She hummed dissatisfied with his answer but didn't press it. "Get this house spotless before I come back. You have two hours," she threatened before walking out.

He stood upright and waited for the wheels to leave. "I am so sorry. I thought- the car wasn't there all weeken-," Koushi started. (Y/n) just leaned against the counter seeming to space out as she shook her head. "Take my phone," she said sounding numb and hollow. He froze, feeling his heart shatter. "Hide it. Give it to Meiko," she said. "What," Koushi asked confused. "If she finds my phone it'll only get worse. I need to clean," she said walking off, leaving her phone on the counter.

~~~~~  
~~Terushima's POV~~

He sat in the car texting Bobata and Futamata to distract himself. "When are you going to stop messing up your hair. It looks horrible like that," his mother scolded, "It's bad enough you got all those piercings." "Three piercings. They're really not that bad," he half muttered in his defense. "You look like a delinquent. What next? Tattoos," his father asked. "Maybe," he instigated. "Your little comments aren't funny," his mother started, "You have so much potential. How do you ever expect to get a job in a court of law looking like that?"

It was almost as if he didn't want to pursue law. At all.

"Just- ...Don't embarrass us in front of our colleague," his father sighed disappointed. "I'll do my best," he placated. The venomous sarcasm was still soaked through his words.

They were in the middle of fucking nowhere. He frowned at all the trees before looking back at his phone. He tried his best to not let them provoke him as he adjusted his sleeves on the black turtle neck. He had gone for simple and boring, that was safe. The grey slacks and black loafers really sucked the soul out of him. This was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

~~~~~

He followed behind his parents, his eyes were glued to his phone. He had completely zoned out as he re read the texts from Meiko and hoped he received something from (Y/n). "Yuuji," his father snapped. He looked up a bit startled and turned off his phone before bowing to apologize. "My deepest apologies. I got wrapped up delegating on an issue for my club," he strained. "Our Yuuji is captain and president of his volleyball club," his parents gloated. "My son also plays volleyball," the woman said, leading them inside.

"Oh surely with brains like yours he must be great. Shiratorizawa, or Aoba Johsai," his dad tried to guess. "Karasuno," the woman strained. Terushima ignored the petty strained tone as his head shot up. "Karasuno," he asked. They eyed him suspiciously for his reaction. "We just played against them about a month and a half ago. They're incredibly strong this year. They beat us and Seijoh," Terushima shared, "Everyone says they're bound for nationals at this rate."

Before he could ask who her son was he froze seeing (Y/n)'s brother. Sugawara Koushi's eyes pleaded not to say anything yet as he pulled on his own pleasant mask sharing, "We'd have to beat Shiratorizawa first." "Where's your sister," his mother asked. "She's just finishing, cleaning her room and she'll be right out. Actually, you wouldn't happen to know anyone missing a Johzenji hoodie would you? Someone left one at her friend's house and it got mixed up with her things," Koushi asked.

He was being weird and secretive for whatever reason. There was no way in hell he'd blow their cover. "Uh- not to my knowledge but I can bring it to the school lost and found for you," he offered. "That would be amazing. It should be somewhere in my room. Is it alright if I steal him," Koushi asked charmingly.

He could see his parents swooning already. He was about to get compared to prince panic-attack-inducer for the foreseeable future. "Of course, that is why you had us bring Yuuji after all," his parents asked. "Yes," their mother confirmed.

Terushima followed Koushi down the hall to what he presumed was his room. "What the hell are you doing here," Koushi hissed. "I didn't know you fucking lived here, my parents forced me to agree to this dinner months ago. Tangentially, what in the fuck is going on," he whispered back. "It's complicated," Koushi hissed. "So I've been told like five million times," Terushima strained rubbing circles into his temple.

"Why are we hiding that the hoodie is mine," he asked. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I don't have time to answer them all right now," Koushi stressed. "Fine then, how about the two I actually give a shit about. Is she okay? And is there anything I can do to help," he countered. "I don't know," Koushi admitted.

Before he could press further the door opened. His head snapped over to see (Y/n) freeze wide eyed, in a black button down and corduroy skirt. They all looked so...not like themselves. "Yuuji," she mumbled in disbelief. He didn't know what to do. "His parents are the company mom's having over," Koushi shared when Terushima's mouth failed him.

She closed the door partially behind her and started pacing. "I can not fucking believe you right now," she strained in a whisper. "It's not like I planned for this to happen. I completely forgot about this dinner they made me agree to until an hour or two ago," he defended in a whisper.

"Could this get any worse," she hissed. "Good to see you too," he asked a bit hurt. "She doesn't know. I said it was left at Mei's and got mixed in your things," Koushi whispered. "Kou, she's going to figure it out. She heard his voice when I was listening to my messages, it was a johzenji hoodie in my bag. And to make things worse he's the fucking son of the competing firm she blames all her lack of business on. And once she's convinced you know she'll be set on some crazy idea," she worried.

He felt his brows furrow as he struggled to keep up with whatever was going on. There was too much to keep up with. Too much information he didn't have. He had no idea what the fuck to do, so he froze and did nothing. He can't fuck up if he does nothing right?

"I'll grab the hoodie," she sighed. "(Y/n)," he started hesitantly. "It's fine just-... look ...please my mom can't know that I even know you or this "it's tense but safe" will turn unsafe," she whispered. He bit on the end of the piercing to keep from saying anything and just nodded.

This was not what he meant when he thought of coming down to check in on her.


	7. The Dinner From Hell

~Your POV~

You walked back into Koushi's room and they seemed to be talking quietly. Of course he gets along with him now you know there's no chance. You hadn't even told Koushi about getting popped in the face yet. A part of you was still in disbelief. There was no way this was real life.

You held the hoodie up and Yuuji took it hesitantly. "I'm sorry you got dropped in the middle of this," you said unable to meet his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. "Food," your mother said looming in the doorway behind you. Her shadow had completely engulfed yours as you swiftly stuffed you hands in your pocket to separate yourself from Yuuji as much as possible. "Coming," Koushi said. You turned to follow her out feeling Yuuji's eyes still on you.

~~~~~

Focusing was almost impossible. Your mother was talking about work and you did your best to stay quiet and unnoticed, but you kept feeling Yuuji's eyes on you. She was going to notice. She was going to say something later. 

"So the wingless crows," Yuuji's dad started. "Not so wingless these days," Yuuji muttered. "We were really fortunate to get some incredibly talented first years," Koushi shared. "That fast attack was really killer," Yuuji complimented, "And the synchronized attack. It was so cool." "You guys really gave us a run for our money," Koushi agreed. "We kinda incorporated a lot of training from other sports. Like Bobata, Futamata and I also play soccer," Yuuji shared.

"That save with your foot was really clever. Noya talked about it nonstop after," you shared, poking at your food. "Do you play as well," his mom asked. "No, I've just always gone to support onii," you shared. "And those delinquent friends of yours," your mother said. 

"Then what do you do," Yuuji's mom asked. You think she meant it genuinely curious, but boy was that tone condescending. "I'm in theater," you answered open endedly.

"What do you plan to actually do," Yuuji's father asked. "I'm not fully decided yet," you answered. "Neither is our Yuuji," his mother said. "I am decided you just don't like my decision," he replied. You looked over to see him go back to clenching his jaw as he tried to bits his tongue. 

"You have so much potential, there's no reason to settle for cutting hair," his mother said. "With all due respect there's more to cosmetology than just cutting hair. In current days you usually need some understanding of chemistry, biology and color theory with how much people dye their hair now. A few wrong moves and you could potentially permanently damage someone's hair," you defended.

"(Y/n), show some respect for our guests," your mother scolded. "She really is your daughter," Yuuji's dad said. The tension only thickened.

"Uh, how about you any plans for college," Yuuji asked trying to change the subject. "Oh- eto.. education. I'm leaning towards teaching language," Koushi answered a bit frazzled. You felt your mother's eyes on you and you glanced over. She seemed to be trying to figure something out.

If only they knew.

Actually... her imagine is so important to her, what could she do?

Now that she's struck you, the only way it could get worse is if she kills you or leaves a mark. Both of which only get you out of this situation.

"(Y/n), can you go put the pie in so it'll be ready," your mother asked. "Yuuji go help her," his father added. 

You walked to the kitchen and heard a quiet, "Thank you." You looked over to see the piercing stick out as he bit his tongue, deep in thought again. You grabbed the pot holders and opened the oven.

You smacked you hand on the way out and pulled your hands back. The heat pulsated from the point of contact with the preheated oven. "(Y/n)," Yuuji worried. "I'm fine! I'm fine," you insisted. He closed the oven before turning the sink on. "Everything ok," Koushi asked. "Yeah, just- burned my hand a little," you called back.

You looked back at Yuuji surprised as he just took your hand without saying a word. He was laser focused, but gentle. "I'm fine," you reassured. He frowned, not responding. You looked at your hands. He probably hated you now. How could he not? After everything that transpired. 

"Do you have anything to bandage this," Yuuji strained. "It's fine," you tried to reassure. He didn't respond. You looked up to see an intense look in his eyes. He wasn't giving up. "Bathroom," you caved. He motioned for you to go and you led the way. It was out of the view of the rest of the house. 

~~Terushima~~

He finished wrapping her hand. "Thanks," she strained. He pulled her into his chest. He just wanted to take her and run away somewhere. Anywhere. He wanted to go sit somewhere and talk about her shitty weekend and know it was in the past and she was safe. 

When she clutched onto the hug as if using it to hold everything at bay, he was quickly reminded that, that's not how it works. Their parents pay for university. That was exactly why he was so drawn to cosmetology, it was something he enjoyed, with minimal schooling, meaning minimal control. Who knows what her track had in store? How long would she have to go through this? 

He heard her take in a sharp breath before pulling free from his grasp and walking out. His eyes followed but he was frozen. How could everything have gone like this? It made sense and he had called it, but damn it... he wanted to be wrong so bad. He walked back toward the kitchen after (Y/n) as he read the concerned texts from Kazuma and Takeharu. 

Bobaka: Dude  
dude  
bro  
dude  
you alive?  
please don't be dead  
tell me you did not walk out on another dinner  
Yuuji i swear to fuck

Futamama: Hey Kazumas really worried abt you and i am too. Pls text one of us that youre alive asap

He quickly typed a message to Futamata, knowing that despite his composure that dick head was the most likely to do something rash. "I'm alive. Dinner got complicated. Will update after."

"You alright," a disembodied voice asked. Terushima looked up a bit startled, seeing Koushi. He wasn't expecting him of all people to check in on him. He nodded biting down on the piercing. "Wasn't expecting you to check in on me," he admitted. Koushi hummed not answering right away. 

"This definitely wasn't how I was hoping our first conversations would go," Koushi admitted. Terushima looked at him confused. Koushi kept his voice low sharing, "We were going to call you. Thought mom was still out." 

Terushima spaced out on the tile floor. He should have stayed. He should have trusted his gut. 

"It's obvious you mean a lot," Koushi said vaguely. "Could have fooled me, with your reactions," Terushima quipped under his breath. He didn't bother to turn and look at Koushi, "I'm doing my best to bite my tongue because, I don't want to see her anymore upset than she's already been, than she already is."

"I-... deserved that," Koushi muttered reluctantly. "I guess it's not completely unfounded," Terushima admitted, "Still don't respect it." 

He looked up, catching (Y/n)'s side profile. She was glaring at the oven. It looked so jarring and unnaturally terrifying. He expected her to be unable to be intimidating. All the softness was gone. The unbridled joy and kindness was bottled and stored away. A bitter laugh escaped her and she turned on her heel walking past them. 

"(Y/n)," her brother said sounding just as confused. She held up a broken hair tie as if that were explanation. 

~~Your POV~~

You quickly stuffed some vital things in your bag for school and opened your window. This was bullshit. All of this was bullshit. What was she going to do if you ran away? Out to law enforcement her own daughter ran away? The humiliation she would face alone would be enough of a deterrent.

You dropped your bag into the bushes outside. A cicada started chirping in the bush below and you jumped up a bit startled. There was a quick knock before the door opened. You looked back wide eyed at Terushima. "U-ci- there was- a cicada got in," you said shutting your window and grimaced as you hit the hand with the burn. The steady pulsating pain was replaced with a sharp throbbing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said. "Something I can help you with," you asked politely. He looked conflicted and worried. "I'm really sorry, about everything," he started and closed his mouth. The silver ball stuck out as he looked away to avoid your eyes. 

In a sense it sounded a lot like a goodbye.

You hadn't know him long, but Terushima Yuuji had been a supportive light in your life. The constant conversations and understanding... you couldn't imagine life without him anymore. But his heart belonged to someone else. Since meeting you it's been bullshit and hassles nonstop. You did want to see him go, but if it was what he needed and would make him happy, you'd have to let him go. It wouldn't be fair to tangle him further in this mess anyways.

"I'm sorry too," you replied. You couldn't recognize the even tone to your voice. "I-," he started and his voice caught. You looked up and he was just shaking his head. "Forget it. I'm not thinking straight," he dismissed and left. You glanced around for quick scan of your room. Nothing else you would need. 

~~~~~

You walked back to the dining room table with the pie. Koushi and Yuuji were already back at the table being berated by the parents. "Gymnastics really had me worried. Not exactly a man's sport," Yuuji's father said. 

Your grip on the pie slipped as you whipped your head over shocked by the statement. 

You quickly looked back and fumbled, saving it right in time. "You klutzy-," your mother started and stopped herself with an impatient and frustrated sigh. "Be more mindful," she scolded.

"I'd beg to differ. The most athletic member of our team is arguably our libero and he's been doing gymnastics since he could essentially walk. If not for that I doubt he'd be nearly as remarkable as he is," Koushi countered. "Koushi," your mother warned. He maintained his polite and calm demeanor. 

This time you took a seat beside Yuuji. "I don't know. If you ask me, it's not natural," his father pressed. Koushi and Yuuji seemed to both be uncomfortable and trying to stuff down their true feelings. "Not natural," you tested. You felt a kick to your shin that stung but went unnoticed to the rest of the table as you sat unwavering in the festering rage.

"Yeah unnatural like- like we were worried he'd bring a boy home," his father. Terushima tensed beside you. "Being secure enough in one's one masculinity or femininity to partake in activities dominated by the other gender," you started and felt another kick but ignored it, "does not make them gay. Even if it did I don't see the issue in that." 

"(Y/n), that's enough," your mother finally snapped, "To your room. How dare you embarrass me? How dare you disrespect a guest!? That one week is now a month." 

You scoffed standing up. "Apologize," she said. Koushi and Yuuji were just staring on in horror as Yuuji's parents wore offended and abhorred expressions. "My deepest apologies if I offended you," you replied dryly with a half assed bow. When you stood, your mother was red in the face. "I will be speaking with you later about your atrocious behavior lately," she all but growled. 

You nodded and turned back for your room. "I better not hear that door close," she warned. "Yes ma'am," you replied walking out. That was fine. If you left the door ajar you could still climb out the window unnoticed.

You left the door halfway open and silently opened the window as they began speaking through the palpably tense silence. You pulled out the post it note from you desk and a marker and jot down on it, "I'll cover tuition myself. I'm not your problem anymore." You smoothed it over on the desk and hopped up to start climbing out.

~~Terushima's POV~~

His eyes kept drifting back to her room, not processing the conversation going on between their parents. He looked back to Koushi who just stared at his lap looking shell shocked. He seemed to be typing. 

"Um, I'm so incredibly sorry, but there's an emergency with volleyball. I'm the only one with the keys to the medical supply closet," Koushi asked sharing his phone with his mother. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "You're dismissed." He stood profusely apologizing and saying thanks.

~~~~~

They hadn't stayed long after Koushi left. He walked back into the dorm hoping the guys were out like usual. He closed the door behind him leaning his back against it. An empty sinking feeling sat in his gut. How did it get so messy so fast?

He walked to the fridge and pulled out his black thermos that he used to hide alcohol in. He set it on the counter and closed the fridge looking back at his phone. "Bokuto," he muttered aloud confused. 

"Have you heard from Meiko or (Y/n)?"

He opened the thermos and poured himself a shot, downing it before looking back at the text. 

"Haven't heard from Meiko since earlier this afternoon, just got back to my dorms from a business dinner w/ my parents and it turned out to be at (Y/n)'s house... she's alive... grounded... ummm idk"

Terushima found himself pouring another. He was tired and he knew the mix he had left would just put him to sleep if he kept from any excitatory stimuli. "Rough dinner," Bobata asked from the shadows. He looked up spotting his friend on the couch. The only source of light were the haphazardly strung Christmas lights.

"You know that attorney they talk shit about nonstop. The one they've had a rivalry since University," he asked Bobata. "Yeah," Kazuma asked sitting up from his spot on the couch. Terushima laughed a dry bitter laugh, "If only I had payed more attention right? It's (Y/n)'s fucking mother." 

"Shut the fuck up," Bobata asked shocked. "Uh huh," Terushima responded nearly raising his voice. "Her AND her brother were home. Hah, I don't even... I don't even know where the fuck to start," Terushima admitted. His phone went off as Kazuma noted, "I was going to say isn't that good because you wanted to check in on her anyways, but I'm guessing by your tone that, no it was not good?" "Pretty sure she probably hates me now," he said looking down at the text from Bokuto.

"She snuck out to Meiko's everything is fine."

"Fucking what," Terushima asked aloud. His filter already starting to drop a little. "What," Bobata asked. Terushima put his phone down and started pacing for a second. He vaguely recognized Bobata trying to speak to him but he was trying to think of how the fuck to respond to that. 

Another text came in and he froze in place. His head whipped around and he walked over closing the thermos and stuffing it in the fridge before picking the phone up. "Dumb ass," Bobata snapped. He pulled up his phone seeing a long paragraph from (Y/n). "What's going on," Futamata asked as he walked out, yawning. 

"I'll be back," Terushima muttered, grabbing his lanyard with his keys and his coat before walking for the door with his phone. "Where the fuck are you going," Bobata asked. "Somewhere quiet," Yuuji said quickly as he started pulling his shoes back on, "I have to make a call."

~~Your POV A few moments prior~~

You sat on the back porch watching the stars start to poke out. You had left and texted Koushi as a heads up, not wanting to leave him to face the repercussions of your actions. Originally you intended to walk to the train station on your own and go to Akaashi's apartment. Koushi however had talked you out of that in case mom reacted outside of your realm of prediction. Akaashi's situation was complicated enough as it was the last thing you needed was to drag him into this by having your mother accuse him of kidnapping you.

Instead you had gone with him to Daichi's. He had sped on his bike over almost immediately. 

You thought back on arriving at Daichi's. His parents had given you a warm welcome as always, despite seeming concerned. Koushi had finally let loose with all his worries, asking what had possessed you at dinner which of course prompted your sharing of you mother striking you and the kicking under the table. 

The biggest shock that you were now processing was that Koushi had been taking the brunt of her being physical all this time. There was apparently a long documented list of wounds and instances kept recorded that Daichi had forced him to keep just in case. 

There had been a lot more crying, and now... now you were numb. Shell shocked might be more accurate. "Neither of you are going in tomorrow," Daichi said walking out with hot chocolate. You watched as he kissed Koushi's temple and sat on the other side of your brother who was still holding you protectively. You nodded, not having the energy to argue. 

You looked at the text you had been debating on sending. 

"You're over thinking it. He's not going to be upset with you. The entire time he was worrying about if you were okay," Koushi said. "He," Daichi questioned. "The boy she likes," Koushi said. "I don't think he feels the same," you shared. You could see how happy Kiyoko had been in your mind. The playful tone to her voice. A heavy sigh sounded from beside you. "I'm sorry kid," Koushi said, "It wouldn't hurt to get closure though." You nodded quietly. 

You pressed send and turned off your screen, terrified to see what the reply would be. "Do you want a minute to yourself," Daichi asked. You nodded quietly. "Come on Kou," Daichi said standing. Your brother stood up reluctantly. "I'm alright Koushi," you reassured. You looked at the message again and opened your phone blocking his number while they walked inside.

This was for his own good. You weren't out of the woods yet, he shouldn't be worrying about you. He should be living his own life. You bit your lip and the sob never came. You had lost him, but you couldn't feel anything at all.

~~Terushima's POV~~

Voicemail again. "Uh- it's me again. I'm sorry sunshine. I'm so sorry. I didn't- If I just made things worse-," his voice was catching over the lump he formed in his throat, "Um... I totally get it if your pissed... or hate me. Just, please be okay, and safe. Take care of yourself, okay?" He heard and door and looked up from the wall he was leaned against. 

"Yuuji, it's freezing come inside," Bobata said from the doorway back into the dorm. Terushima's eyes started watering. The cold air nipped at this nose and ears. "I think I fucked up," he choked out. Futamata rushed out passed Kazuma and pulled Terushima into a hug. "Let's go in," Futamata said walking Terushima back to the door taking the phone. "Please delete that," Terushima pleaded not fighting against them this time. Kazuma nodded taking the phone.

~~~~~

"Wow," Takeharu said sitting beside Kazuma. The cold air stung but it was preferred over the dorm room reeking and them getting kicked out. "I think we're out," Terushima said avoiding, facing his emotions. "I'll order food! That makes everything better," Take said pulling out his phone. Terushima nodded. He had been too anxious and tightly wound to eat much at the Sugawaras'. Kazuma slung an arm around his shoulder. 

Terushima dropped a head on his friend's shoulder. "Forget her man. It's obvious she's going through some shit she doesn't want to drag you into. It'll be fine dude. Let's hop back to the initial plan for the year and finish getting you cut loose from your own dick head parents and enjoying our last two years of high school," Kazuma said. Terushima nodded. What other choice did he have. "Let's toss on some Dragon Ball," Kazuma added. "Thanks bro," Terushima said.

~~Your POV~~

You and Koushi were sat in the living room with Daichi's mother. "I see," she said, "You're always welcome here, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask us, but yes we'll sign permission for you to live there once we get your mother to sign over legal guardianship." "I can go to," Koushi offered. She shook her head no, gently. "Koushi you don't have to. You two have been through more than enough. It's time you finally got to be kids," she said gently. 

You watched your brother's expression falter and your heart wrenched. 

~~~~~

The day had breezed past. For the first time in a long time you felt safe, even if it might only be temporary, even if you ended up having to go back to what would only be so much worse, at least you got this time now. The door abruptly opened and you jumped ready to bolt but relaxed seeing the second years and Meiko in the doorway. "YOU'RE ALIVE," Noya exclaimed and you relaxed a bit as they all scrambled to slip off their shoes and run over to tackle you both in a hug. 

Meiko stood beside the couch and yoinked Noya off of you before pulling you into the tightest hug she could. "You are my best friend! Don't you fucking dare, scare me like that again," she reprimanded. You hugged back as tightly as you could. 

They had all come to see you both. You hadn't thought they'd really care. 

~~~~~

The last of the second year boys had gone home about an hour ago. Meiko had stayed and was doing her best to distract you from everything by facetiming Akaashi and Bokuto. "And Theodore is doing so well!! I haven't killed him yet. Akaashi has been showing me how to take care of him," Bokuto gushed, excited by the marble pothos since he has allegedly killed every other plant he has ever owned. 

The main door opened again and everyone fell silent, watching Daichi's father walk in. He held a manilla folder in his hands. "Boys I'll call you back," Mei said quickly and hung up before they could respond. 

"H-how did it go," Koushi choked out. "Your mother is a real piece of work," he said. Your hands started shaking at the premise of potentially having to go back. "But she agreed," Sawamura-san said. The world came to a stand still. She agreed? You were free? It was over? Mei and Daichi were the first to react. Excited and relieved screams escaped them.

You knew you would feel lighter, but you weren't expecting to feel so... hollow.

~~A Month Later~~

"Bo, do we have any spare light bulbs, my lamp died," you called out. 

A moment later the door opened and Bokuto held out the new packaging of lightbulbs. "That's fast dude," you laughed. "Well yeah we gotta head over to Dateko," Bokuto shrugged off. "I didn't know you guys were so close to their captain," You thought aloud and started to switch out the bulbs. "Yeah all the captains hang out," you paused as Terushima came to mind and Bo continued not noticing, "Although some haven't been showing up lately."

You finished and stood up. "Let's get your mind off of things," Bo chirpped happily.

~~~~~

"Heyy!! Sunshine! What's up kid," Kuroo called as soon as you walked inside. You tried to hide the grimace at the nickname. "Hey, long time no see," you said. He Kenma in front of him. He chin resting on the smaller's head with his arms wrapped around him from behind. They seemed to have sorted things.

"Hi," Kenma greeted giving you a quick look to acknowledge your presence. "Yeah it's been a minute. You guys coming down next weekend," Kuroo asked. "Bro we wouldn't miss it for the world," Bokuto confirmed. "My brother," Mei cut in. "Hanging with Futakuchi," Kuroo shared, "Actually Daichi and Your brother are here too." "Yeah I texted him about he's not staying long they're all gross and responsible," you shared.


	8. Take Care, Sodium Hypochlorite

You were on your second drink of the night talking with Akaashi who was not drunk enough to join Mei or Bo on the dance floor when a new face joined you. 

"I see you're distancing yourself from the chaos," the guy said. Akaashi hummed through his drink and took a moment before properly responding, "Happy birthday. (Y/n) this is Futakuchi, the captain for Dateko, Futakuchi this is Sugawara (Y/n). She's in our year. The sister of Karasuno's sister," Akaashi introduced.

"Happy Birthday," you greeted, but something over his shoulder caught your eyes. Blonde slicked back hair. You knew Futakuchi was speaking but your ears had stopped registering the sounds.

Your eyes transfixed on the area seeing Terushima talking to someone. Your heart sunk to your stomach. He looked angry at the world. His face was cold and brooding with the only smile being a smirk you'd expect a cat to wear just before it pounces on its prey. 

If that was the version of him you had met first you would have been too intimidated to approach.

Koushi had left about a half hour ago. You had no other out except for Bokuto and you weren't going to make them leave. You downed the rest of your drink. "I'll be back, it was nice meeting you," you said to Futakuchi before walking back for another drink.

~~Terushima's POV~~

"Did you do that yourself," a girl asked. He was bored of conversation already. Focusing had been damn near impossible lately. "Yep," he shrugged disinterestedly. "I wonder if the curtains and drapes match," she flirted, resting her hand on his arm. "Keep wondering," he said and removed himself.

Admittedly she was hot, but he was not in the mood. He had work tomorrow and he had come to swing by for Futakuchi after a double. He wanted to go but he was missing Bobata.

How the fuck did Kazuma disappear already?

He pulled his phone trying to compose a text to locate his friend. He was way too sober for this.

~~~~~

He gave up on standing in place and hoping for the best. He froze in place as he watched someone half dragging a girl toward the rooms away from the main party. The image didn't sit right as he saw the unidentified female stumbling far worse than the guy. He spotted the captain from Nekoma. 

"Hey, Kuroo," he called out. The older boy looked up. "Terushima," he asked confused. Terushima just nodded in front of them. Kuroo's eyes followed before narrowing in suspicion. "I'll go check it out," Kuroo confirmed walking after the guy.

Something wasn't sitting well in his stomach. He walked deeper into the party from the direction the two came. He froze watching someone drop something in a shot before handing it off. His blood boiled seeing the scummy asshole but he froze in place as he spotted who took the shot.

"Sunshine," he questioned without thinking. She set the empty shot glass on the table before looking over bewildered. He rushed over. The guy locked eyes with him and started running. Of corse now was when he saw Kazuma. "Lacer," he called out their code word. Bobata took off sprinting after the guy.

"What," (Y/n) asked panicking. "Hey, hey, I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, let's head to the bathroom and try to throw that up okay," Terushima soothed. "What, throw what up," she asked. He gently took her shoulders. "That guy laced your drink," he shared point blank. Her eyes widened in fear. "Come on, you need to go throw it up," he coached. She nodded shakily and followed him.

She started to stumble as they reached the door. A terrified whimper escaped her. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he reassured. He knocked and there was no reply. He opened it and it was empty.

~~~~~

He was holding back (Y/n)'s hair as she started to sway. He pulled her back up and held her close to him. He looked up as the door opened. The girl he had seen earlier was brought in by Kuroo who had a busted lip. Kuroo's eyes locked onto (Y/n). Terushima could see the other captain's heart break behind his eyes as he silently pleaded if she was targeted too. He just nodded silently in reply.

The girl in Kuroo's arms retched and Terushima pulled (Y/n), sitting off to the side, holding her up. "The guy bolted immediately, Bobata took off after him," Terushima shared. "Fucking assholes," Kuroo growled furious as he helped the poor girl neither of them knew. 

"Mai," Futakuchi's frantic voice called. "What the fuck happened," Futakuchi asked. "Some low lives crashed your party," Terushima shared.

There was a small tug on his jacket and he looked down at (Y/n). "Yuuji, I wanna go home," she pleaded in a small voice. "Did you come here with Bo, Meiko, and Akaashi," he asked. She nodded quietly. "Okay, we'll head back to the apartment," he confirmed. She nodded. 

"Shouldn't they," Futakuchi trailed off. Kuroo glanced at (Y/n) shaking his head. Her going to the authorities would only bring up more issues for her, since it would potentially get her mother involved.

~~~~~  
~Your POV~

You were trying to run but you couldn't move. The dimly lit and dilapidated walls extended further. Something was chasing you but you dared not to turn back at look. You pleaded and begged for your legs to move, going so much as to picture them sprinting. But they wouldn't cooperate. Something grabbed your shoulder and you woke up with a start.

You clamped a hand over your mouth trying to catch your breath after the stifled scream. "Sunshine," asked a familiar groggy voice. You shifted a bit to see your back had been leaned against his chest with his arms wrapped around you protectively. "Y-Yuuji? What," you started confused and trailed off.

What was he doing here? A deep frown etched into his face at the sound of your confusion. "You okay," he asked bypassing your questions. You nodded, hesitantly answering, "Nightmare." He nodded before speaking again. It was that same quiet, worried expression from the night of that awful dinner.

"What do you last remember," he prompted. "We were at Futakuchi's party. Koushi had left so I was hanging to the side with Akaashi for a bit. He introduced me to Futakuchi. I-... I saw you. I went to refill my drink. Someone started talking to me about wanting to open a bar and asked me to try a shot. Said I could watch him pour it. I did," you said as it started to get blurry.

"It was loud. I-I saw you again. Well, I heard your voice. I couldn't tell what it was above the music but it sound about the same tone as when you say sunshine. Um... the guy- the guy started running," you tried to recall but it got blurry. You tried to rack your brain.

"He laced your drink. Along with another girl's. Bobata and Kuroo got to him. They brought the other girl in for a tox screening to put the asshole away for good. We got lucky and got to you both before anything could happen," Yuuji explained. His words hit you like a ton of bricks. You sunk back down into his chest as the numb shock set back in.

"Really wish I found you under better circumstances," he mumbled into the top of you head as his fingers combed through your hair. You shifted to wrap your arms around him. "Thank you," you mumbled.

~~~~~

You woke up to people talking around you. You didn't open your eyes. "I don't feel right going. Not after what happened last night," Akaashi's voice argued. "You have to go talk with your dad. I'm not letting you do that alone. You think I want to leave my best friend's side after that? Look, Koushi's coming up today and Terushima hasn't left her side since. They have Bo and I think Kuroo wants to stop by check on her too. She's as safe as she can be right now," Mei's countered.

You listened for their footsteps. The two walked out and the door to the apartment closed. The lock clicked back into place.

This was basically the only time you'd be alone with him. Your head was pounding. You felt nauseous. Everything ached. It was definitely the worst hangover you had ever had. Your throat was so dry and scratchy and there was a constant pressure as if you wanted to throw up. You shifted as quietly as you could and Yuuji remained out cold as you stood, grimacing at the harsh lights.

You glanced back at him as he remained out like a light. He looked so exhausted. His hair was a little longer than when you last saw him, but the roots were evenly matched to the rest of it.

You walked back to the bathroom and tried to wash your face and teeth and with it wash away all signs of the night before. You went to grab pain medication but second guessed it, paranoid it might react negatively to whatever had been slipped into your system. You closed the cabinet and took a second to breathe.

~~~~~

Water had been doing a lot to help, but not enough. You had sat outside for fresh air and to be with your thoughts.

"Hey," Yuuji said from the doorway leading back inside. "Long time no see," you strained. The air around you grew thick. "How are you feeling," he asked sounding uncertain. "Been better, been worse," you answered, picking at the lint on your sweatpants.

The pressure from the awkward tension held you in place. You were locked in that spot. You had no idea where to start. After the way you left things....

"Um...," he started and trailed off. Your eyes darted to the side to steal a quick glance at him. "C- um.. Can we talk? A-.. um about last month I mean. The um... The dinner," he stammered. You darted your eyes back to your knees as he started shifting.

"Sorry about that," you apologized softly. "Why- What? I wa- you have nothing to apologize for. I was going to say I'm sorry if I only made things worse for you. I didn't mean to-," he started and trailed off. "I kinda of ran away before I could face any repercussions, so I'm more sorry for leaving you to deal with the aftermath of my outburst," You shared.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You stood up for me at your own expense," he countered. You looked over to see him still leaning in the doorway. He looked conflicted and confused. "Also, you did what," he finally asked.

"I might have.... climbed out my window when she sent me to my room," You shared, "I originally intended to come here but Koushi talked me out of it. I texted him as a warning to get out before she found out. Um he instead picked me up on his bike and brought me to his boyfriend's place." "Boyfr- he's-? That... kind of makes sense," Yuuji thought aloud.

You darted your eyes away from his. "Sorry for continuously dragging you into my shit. You deserve better than that," you said in small voice. "Oh, sunshine," he said sadly, "Look, I chose to be a part of your mess. I care about you."

You glanced up as he sat beside you. "If you need help staying hidden from your mom-," he offered. "Oh- um I don't have to worry about that. She signed legal guardianship to the Sawamuras. The uh-parents of Koushi's boyfriend," you shared, "So this is... this is home now, if I need anything I call them."

Yuuji's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "You're leaving something out aren't you." he asked. You looked over to see a knowing sad frown behind his weighted words. "Kazuma-.. uh Bobata, did the same," he shared. 

"It was the first time she's ever gotten-," you started and couldn't say it out loud. Saying it out loud made it real. An arm just wrapped around you, pulling you in tight. "You don't have to talk about it," he all but whispered.

"I missed you," you admitted. "I missed you too," he replied.

"Why are you both outside. The sun burns," another voice complained. You looked up to see his friend Bobata. "Go back to sleep dumbass," Yuuji said. "You can't tell me what to do," Bobata countered. 

"Hello again," you greeted. "How're you doing," Bobata asked. "Better I think," you replied. "That was very certain," he replied. "Someone's grumpy," Yuuji countered. "Yeah, I'm burning my eyes on the sun. Go back to being all cute or whatever I'm going to nurse a hangover," Bobata said.

"He stayed the night," you asked confused. "Don't worry he took Akaashi's bed they took your top bunk since you didn't want to leave the couch," Yuuji explained, "He wanted to make sure we were all okay." You nodded humming to yourself. Did not see that coming. 

You pulled out your phone and went through, unblocking Yuuji's number. You straightened seeing missed calls. 

"Please don't listen to those," he said softly. "Why not," you asked. "I was kind of panicking, slightly inebriated, and impulsive," he shared. "Well panicking and impulsive are pretty on par for the course," you teased.

Shock crossed his face first before A smile slowly grew. You felt a smile carve its way onto your own face. "Friends again," he asked. "Friends again," you confirmed. 

"Oh thank god. I missed him," Bokuto blurted. You both looked over to see Bokuto, Kuroo and Bobata eavesdropping. "Kazuma you tit," Yuuji scolded. "Boooooooooo! We've been over this! Eavesdropping is invading boundaries," you whined. "It was his idea," Bokuto said pointing at Kuroo. "You fucking snitch," Kuroo complained. 

You laughed as they started to bicker. "If he told you to jump off a bridge," Bobata asked. "Yes," the rest of you cut off. 

"Hey! You. Sodium hypochlorite. I called the kid sunshine first. And where the fuck have you been for captain's meetings," Kuroo grilled. "I've been working dude. Escaping the financial clutches of one's parents requires some elbow grease," Yuuji said, "And I say it better." "Little shit," Kuroo said laughing.

"How are you doing," Kuroo asked turning to you. "Alive for now," you answered with a dry chuckle, "Managing the hangover better than Bobata." "Kazuma you're weak. She's also flushing GHB from her system and you can't even handle some sun," Yuuji teased. 

"You came out here on your own accord," Bobata asked as they all stepped out to join you. Kenma waved sitting by Kuroo. He had apparently been hiding behind him this entire time. "Yeah, I needed the air," you said, waving back at Kenma. "You're nuts dude," Bobata said walking back inside. "That one yours," Kuroo asked Yuuji. "That one yours," Yuuji mirrored motioning to Kenma. "Touche," Kuroo said. 

You noticed dried blood in a slit on his lip. You frowned and it caught his attention. You pointed to the same area on your own lip. "Ah. This? It's nothing. You should see the other guy," he replied playfully. You didn't buy that it was nothing. 

The door opened and you could hear the panicked scrambling. Your head shot over to see who it was. "Loud," Bobata whined loud enough for you to hear. There was a mumbled voice before someone scrambled out onto the balcony. You looked up to see Koushi, frazzled, and wide eyed. 

He started rambling apologies and how he tried to get there sooner. You just stared on wide eyed as Kuroo and Bokuto burst out laughing at the scene before you all. You yelped as Koushi launched himself over to pull you into a hug. The apologies continued. 

You couldn't help but laugh in reply. "I'm alright onii. My friends were there to make sure I was okay," you reassured. Koushi took a proper seat beside you and started in on how you needed to be less trusting of strangers. You smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

~Terushima~

She was still leaned into his side. Everything felt different somehow. There was no real way to describe it other than that. Her brother was right. She was too trusting, too naive. How many times had she been tricked or conned before for being too trusting? Hell, she had jumped into a conversation with a stranger, running from her friend just because he made a reference to an anime she watched.

She had just gone through something traumatic, she had nightmares the whole night through, but here she was, smiling and laughing. She must feel awful. On top of a normal hangover her body was trying to flush the drug that had been laced in her drink. He was just exhausted and somehow she looked more lively than all of them.

She really was as bright as the sun. 

Something moved in his peripheral. He looked over to see Kazuma poking his head out. "Hey, Yuuji, you call out are you still planning to head in today, I'm gonna head for the train in, either way," Kazuma shared. "Shit," he thought aloud, sighing out. He was too exhausted to think about working a full day and there was no way in hell he wanted to leave (Y/n) after last night. 

"Working life sucks huh," Kuroo teased. Terushima hummed in agreement. "This is the last train before you'd end up late," Kazuma reminded. "Don't worry about me. Do what you need to do. I promise to respond this time," she reassured sweetly. "I'll try to swing by later," he reassured. "You're welcome whenever," Bokuto encouraged. 

"Thank you, for being here to begin with her," Koushi said. Terushima looked at him a bit thrown. He nodded politely feeling a sense of unease still. So much has happened since meeting this girl, even with a month to try and process it all he still felt a bit like he was floundering. 

"Take care, sodium hypochlorite," Kuroo teased. "Are you ever going to make a joke about anything other than my hair," Terushima asked standing. All of them except (Y/n) looked at him wide eyed and confused. 

"What," he asked. "How do you know the chemical compound for hair bleach," Kuroo asked. "He works in a hair salon," Bobata shared. "We have a running competition that whoever can read the most ingredients labels without stuttering or messing up gets the larger cut of the days tips," he played off. 

"How many times have you lost that one," Kuroo teased. "Lost," Bokuto asked confused. "The kid's a total airhead," Kuroo defended. He heard (Y/n) shift and glanced down to see she held a knowing a proud smile. "I think he might surprise you," she declared. 

His heart melted like a million times before and she turned the beaming smile in his direction and spoke, "Have fun at work Yuuji! If you get any fun stories I'd love to hear them when you get back!" "You got it sunshine," he replied unable to fight off the smile she drew out.

"Why do you say that like you know something," Kuroo questioned and Terushima joined Bobata. Kazuma gave a knowing smile as they reached the door. "What," Terushima asked. "Nothing," Kazuma said quickly.

~~~~~

"Terushima," Misaki-san called. He knew what that tone meant. He grabbed the broom and dustpan before heading toward the sound of his boss's voice. He smiled in reply to the request to start sweeping. 

"Look at you kiddo, someone's got pep in their step today," said the sweet old grandmother now in the chair. "All for you Reina," he charmed with the best smile he could muster. She started laughing and teasing to tell him to stop with the compliments. He bopped his head to the song trying to make the time pass quicker. 

"Teru-kun," a voice called. He looked up to see the Johzenji manager and daughter of his boss. "Yo," he greeted. "You're looking more like yourself," she commented. He furrowed his brows confused. "You know, ditzy and carefree. As opposed to quiet, irritable, and pissy," she pointed out.

"Just getting my ass into gear," he teased. She nodded skeptically. "How's Runa doing," she questioned. "Good, she's starting to adjust. She actually yelled at Futamata the other day, thought you'd be real proud of that," he shared.

"Oh thank god," Hana sighed in relief. 

"Hey how was Futakuchi's party," she asked. "It was great, until we caught some ass trying to lace drinks. Him and his friend got caught before anything happened," he shared. "Holy shit," Hana muttered shocked. 

"You're oddly peppy for such a wild night, but you never did make much sense then did you? Adrenaline rushes always did get you hyped up huh," she thought aloud. 

He shrugged trying to fight off a smile. She would never know what was truly going on in his head huh? It was easier that way.

"I also might have reunited with a friend," he shared, anyways. "What kind of friend," Reina asked. "Listening in on the teenagers gossiping again," Terushima asked. "I too am kind of curious about this, friend," Hana teased. 

He rolled his eyes smiling. "Would it happen to be the pretty kind of friend," Reina asked knowingly. 

He felt his cheeks flush. He hadn't really stopped to consider her appearance but she definitely was. There was no denying that, although he might be biased considering how much he had fallen for her. He thought he had just started to move on from it, but seeing her again, holding her in his arm, talking to her again... everything kicked back up.

"It's complicated," he answered finishing, sweeping up. "Complicated? I never thought you were capable of anything complicated," Hana teased. "I will have you know I am full of surprises," Terushima countered. 

"Ahhh, so it is a friend of the pretty kind," Reina replied. "And more importantly the sweet kind," he added walking to the bin to leave the ladies with this new tidbit of information.

~Inuoka Meiko~

"Keiji, it's going to be fine," she reassured holding onto his hand. He nodded quietly. His mind was racing much too fast to hear her. She could tell by the far away look in his eyes. 

Koutaro had been trying to get Keiji to open up and ask his parents for help, being they were his legal guardians after all, but he of course refused.

The tired deadpan was trying its best to hide the myriad of intense emotions just below the surface. 

Meiko felt her frown only intensify. She checked her phone once more to see the updates from Koutaro and Kuroo. "How is she," Keiji asked. "Apparently laughing and smiling. Koushi is grilling her about being so trusting," she shared. Akaashi nodded. 

"Bo said she and Terushima also, finally spoke. Kou said he's super excited they're friend's again and he finally left her side, but he'll be coming back later," she shared. Keiji nodded, but he didn't look like he was mentally present at all. 

"Hey, Keij, look at me," Mei started. His eyes darted to her face. "Get a fucking grip," she said point blank. 

If she could at least push him out of numb to angry she could keep him from falling into an anxiety or panic attack. That would enough, just for now.

"For fuck's sake Meiko, I'm trying," he snapped. She grimaced at the proper given name but tried her best to stuff it down. He had stopped fiddling with his fingers. "If I can't get this I don't have enough to keep up with apartment and neither does (Y/n). So if this falls through we could very well lose the apartment and then I'd be stuck as burden for the Bokutos once more, not to mention how it would displace Suga-chan," he worried.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You're always welcome to stay with me I know Kou not being out yet, kind of makes that difficult living there. And (Y/n) has a place with a million people," she reassured. 

"Akaashi Keiji," a voice called. Mei watched Keiji's head perk up immediately. "Yes," he asked. The attorney just nodded for him to follow. Both stood from their chairs and started to follow the older man.

~Your POV~

Akaashi and Mei seemed pretty worried about something lately and them being gone half the day wasn't making you feel better. Kenma seemed to be the only one eyeing you suspiciously during your conversations with the boys. He seemed to suspect that you weren't as okay as you let on.

The door opened and Meiko was quick to take the other side of you. Akaashi walked out behind her and stopped to pat your head and ruffle your hair. "Hey," he said with a tired smile. "I'm okay," you reassured him. He eyed you warily and nodded, letting Bokuto pull him down into the former's lap. Something was definitely up with them. 

"So what the hell is up with you two," Meiko asked Kuroo and Kenma. "He tricked me into dating him," Kenma deadpanned, looking back at his console. You erupted into a fit of giggles as Kuroo started stammering out flustered gibberish. He had an angry pout and red cheeks by the time he choked out, "I did not trick you!" 

"You were all nice, and cute, and sad and you gave me apple pie to apologize. It was totally not like you I had to say yes," Kenma delivered flatly but a teasing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
